


Stupid Cupid

by tokyeons (stylsh)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, BaekChen Antics, Comedy, Cupid - Freeform, Cupid Byun Baekhyun, Cupid Key, Cupid Kim Jongdae, EXO being dense idiots, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylsh/pseuds/tokyeons
Summary: Baekhyun and Jongdae wake up one day to find they are descendants of Cupid,and to go along with Cupid's wishes, they must have their friends fall in love,and in the process, they fall in love with each other. [abandoned]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Eunji, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Stupid Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2015 (i was 14). i'm just putting this here for archive sakes. crossposted from aff.

Baekhyun and Jongdae had shared an apartment together ever since Chanyeol moved out to live closer to his job, a cafe with a very absurd name. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were practically brothers by different parents, and Jongdae was pretty much Chanyeol’s soulmate, well, friendship wise. When Jongdae met Chanyeol at a party at the infamous Choi Minho’s dorm, where only twenty minutes into he already had his hands half-way up biology major Kim Kibum’s shirt, but Chanyeol only came because his friend, Kyungsoo, who really needed to leave his cave of a home and Chanyeol was a horrible drinker (he would’ve brought Baekhyun but he had a test to study for). And Chanyeol met Jongdae after Kyungsoo disappeared in the crowd of people, Jongdae nearly trampled, and Chanyeol was quite drunk, having almost stuck his tongue down Jongdae’s throat. It was ironic how two best friends were made because Chanyeol is a horny drunk and Jongdae is pretty clueless when he’s drunk. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae got along great, only because Jongdae was more than happy to be Baekhyun’s new roommate after Chanyeol left. Chanyeol would whine and complain that they were much closer than Chanyeol was with Baekhyun or Jongdae, but they both had saucy tongues and would fire insults and sarcasm Chanyeol’s way, Chanyeol would then question why he was friends with them and why he wanted them to meet each other.

They were also both physics majors! Their personalities didn’t clash all that bad except Baekhyun talked a tad much and Jongdae was constantly done with his comments that were usually trying to teach Jongdae about life, and then Jongdae would get angry at him (Jongdae being angry was just him being extremely sassy and sarcastic, which could be used as a torture method) and find some way to shut him up. Usually pinching his nose worked, and when it didn’t… Jongdae would slap him (but Chanyeol said that he kissed Baekhyun, which Jongdae cringed at because Chanyeol was a horrible kisser, and that was something he knew firsthand).

Baekhyun and Jongdae have been living together for three months, and have had strange occurring dreams ever since. They had never talked about it, not remembering what they were once they woke up, but just the feeling of it being strange haunted them constantly. 

Once Jongdae had come out the shower, on a cold Tuesday in December, Baekhyun was getting ready for his morning lecture in his Literature 104, even though he would complain to Jongdae and Chanyeol about how much he hated literature because he felt like his brain was getting dumber and dumber each second (despite his dumb attitude, he was ‘book smart’ as Chanyeol put it) and Jongdae would agree, and Chanyeol would sulk in the corner because he was a Geology major, and when Jongdae heard about that he literally laughed out loud. Baekhyun was experimental physics, and Jongdae was astrophysicist. 

“Good morning, Baekhyun.” Jongdae said, grabbing the package of bread, a slice of toast will hold him off before his breakfast with Junmyeon and Yixing (two exes that get along maybe too well for exes). “Um, yeah, g’morning.” Baekhyun slurred, his mind elsewhere as he pushed the Froot Loops around in his red ceramic bowl (that Chanyeol mentioned to Jongdae before he moved in, that nobody can use that bowl except for Baekhyun, which Jongdae didn’t really mind except he dared not to wash it, not wanting to risk his and Baekhyun’s friendship by accidentally slipping and have it into a million pieces on the floor.)

“Where’s your mind at, Baekhyun?” Jongdae asked, his hips resting on the greyscale counter with flecks of bronze. Baekhyun looked up from his rainbow circles that floated around in the cow produced liquid (that Chanyeol had the inability to drink, being lactose intolerant). “I had another dream last night,” He rested his elbows on the small island, that was located in front of the kitchen, and looked over the living room. Jongdae raised his eyebrows, a look of concern flashed over his face. “Do you remember any of it?”

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration and his lips pursed. He shook his head. “No,” Jongdae sighed. “Like all the others, I don’t remember. It’s driving me insane, Jongdae. I just can’t get it out of my mind. It’s either that or I just can’t explain.” Jongdae felt the same, the events that happened in his dreams were just too surreal to be put into words. It made him frustrated, as well as unfocused, which was something an astrophysicist didn’t need. 

“We might have to call a doctor or something, or maybe as Luhan-hyung to do it.” Lu, or as he asked people to call him ‘Luhan’ was a psychology major, one of Jongdae’s friends friends, they barely knew each other but that didn’t mean Luhan wouldn’t let Jongdae do this for him, Luhan was just too kind to put that aside, he also said he needed it for studying. It was his major after all. 

“I don’t want to bother him, though,” Baekhyun said, abandoning his cereal. “I know he would be more than happy to help us, but he has finals coming up soon, and I really don’t want to bother him.” Baekhyun had a point, Jongdae had exams the week after, and Baekhyun started the day after tomorrow. It was a bad time to ask for help from anybody, finals (or midterms) were either starting, or about to start. 

“It’s not something we can ignore, Baekhyun.” Jongdae said, buttering his toast after it popped, Jongdae’s words fell upon deaf ears as Baekhyun had spaced out, going back to pushing his coloured cereal again.

But, as exams started, they had to ignore it, and right after it was winter break. They had both forgot about it as they spent the few weeks with family and high school friends. Except at night, when the dream came. 

The dream left a warm but not comforting feeling in their chests, and a simmering feeling in the stomach. It left Jongdae thinking about Baekhyun after he woke up, thinking about how he was gasping for air just like Jongdae did, it made him think how Baekhyun was just as bad as him, how nightmares haunted him. How they lurked in the dark corners of his mind and strayed in his heart. They were quite the same. 

Finally, Jongdae and Baekhyun came back from their homes and into their apartment. Baekhyun looked somewhat normal, his dark brown hair resting on his forehead and his thin lips kept a pink instead of a dull peach, Jongdae wondered if he looked the same as well. 

“This is crazy, Jongdae.” Baekhyun said, as the sat on their dark blue couch in front of a TV. “We shouldn’t be hiding away from the dreams like this, we both have them. How do we know they’re not connected?” Baekhyun wasn’t sitting in the same lazy way Jongdae was, now sitting up, his butt at the edge of the soft couch as he gave Jongdae that look. Jongdae released a sigh from his lips, and turned the TV off. “Baekhyun, it’s fine. It really means nothing, they are just dreams.”

“Dreams don’t always mean nothing, Jongdae.” Baekhyun took a sharp breath. “Have you ever read Percy Jackson?” Jongdae proceeded in rolling his eyes and face-planting in a pillow, groaning. Baekhyun laughed, pulling Jongdae by the arm back up. “I mean seriously, dreams do mean something.”

“I understand you, Baekhyun, but I just don’t see why we have to bother anybody about it.” Jongdae said, his eyes having a sympathetic glint in them. 

“Why are you like this suddenly?” Baekhyun asked, the look on his face going from the once playful to a one full of pain and angst. “Before we left you were the one poking at me, trying to get me to go see hyung. Why have our roles changed since then?”

Jongdae chewed on his lower lip. He was the one probing at Baekhyun, pushing him gently to go see their psychologist of a friend. Why was he denying it now?

There was something in Jongdae that told him not to. Something unexplainable, something that left him no trace. It was an odd feeling, a feeling that was full with uneasiness and uncertainty. Reluctance and just general shitiness. Jongdae felt like this often, for this very reason. Jongdae had no idea that dreams could make someone so disturbed, someone so queasy and anxious. He stared at his hands, his dirtied hands from inside his dreams that kept him holding on, holding onto something. What was this something?

“I just… I don’t feel like it’s the best idea, Baekhyun.” Jongdae looked up and into his warm chocolate eyes. “You understand, don’t you? That even though we may have these strange dreams, an answer will come up. We will find the answer. I don’t want to keep having these dreams, but we just have to let it come to us.”

Did Jongdae mean what he said? No. He wanted to know just as much as Baekhyun, he wanted to know why it left such an unearthly feeling in his stomach and a achy feeling in his heart.

Baekhyun remained silent, staring at Jongdae, taking in what had just happened then analyzing his features. Baekhyun was a handsome person, with dark brown hair that in the light had streaks of gold, his thin, pink lips, that when he smiled it formed a square, and his pretty thin eyes. He was slightly taller than Jongdae, by maybe a centimetre. It was a constant battle to see who was taller between the two, but Jongdae hated arguing (especially with Baekhyun) so he let it slide that Baekhyun was slightly taller. Baekhyun had a thin build, he was skinny, but surprisingly usually weighed more than Jongdae.

Jongdae was small, he had smaller hands, smaller feet, Chanyeol often made fun of Jongdae because of that, just because Chanyeol was a giant with giant everything (even ears), and said that if he was definitely bottom in many relationships. Jongdae didn’t technically understand that, considering he was probably the most unintelligent in sex in their college, since he was pretty much asexual. So, Jongdae asked his trusty friend Kyungsoo, who actually preferred Jongdae’s company over Chanyeol’s, and he was neutral most of the time so he didn’t laugh at Jongdae when he asked, but gave him the cold, hard, truth. Jongdae also asked some other stuff about sex (including: “Do you top or bottom?” In which Kyungsoo stopped and blushed). 

Jongdae was then uncomfortable under his gaze and coughed. Baekhyun looked away, his cheeks colouring. 

Was that usually a problem? Not exactly. Jongdae and Baekhyun never had romantic feelings for each other, Baekhyun had the idea in his head that he was somewhat straight (which was wrong, just because he had a crush on a senior student, Kim Taeyeon, didn’t mean he was straight) and Jongdae wasn’t interested. They never thought twice about starting a romantic relationship.

As night fell, the streets light glittering into Baekhyun’s room and the light of the moon was only shown in the sky and never glowed into his room. Baekhyun laid awake on his bed, his back flat against the soft cushion, and his hands intertwined over his abdomen. His eyes stung, and his brain screamed for rest. But Baekhyun didn’t want his dream. He wanted to know why Jongdae was acting weird, and why the atmosphere was weird ever since that talk. 

Baekhyun rolled over and looked at the edge of his bed, and placed his hand under his pillow. He closed his eyes, maybe he should sleep. He had class tomorrow, after all…

Suddenly, Baekhyun was jolted awake with a Jongdae-like scream. Baekhyun immediately sprung into action. The blanket being thrown off his smooth legs and then landing on on his carpeted floor with a thud. He ran into the living room.

“Jongdae! Are you- WHAT THE FUCK?!” 

Baekhyun was immediately met by Jongdae, who ran to him and hid behind him. Which, made Baekhyun feel a bit uncomfortable, but he ignored it since there was some guy in a red striped suit (not the best fashion choice) with silver slick hair and a mischievous smile. He also had glowing red eyes. He looked straight out of an anime. 

“Salutations, friends!” He exclaimed. Standing up with a snap and bowing 90 degrees. Jongdae remained hiding behind Baekhyun’s shoulder, his breath ticking Baekhyun’s neck. “Wh-Who are you?” Baekhyun demanded, his face quizzical. 

“I am your father.”

Both of their jaws dropped in a comical way. “WHAT?!” They’re screeches were sharp. “Y-You are not my father!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “I saw my father the other day, you-you are nothing like him!” Which was true, his father was a hard-working man with streaks of grey in his hair and lines of wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes, the most outstanding outfit Baekhyun has seen him wear was on Baekhyun’s 6th birthday where he wanted a clown and ended up scaring the other children, but Baekhyun didn’t mind since he was laughing his head off. 

“Wait, who are you even talking to, anyways?” Baekhyun says, shaking his head in confusion. The man sheaths a eye-ripping smile that should only belong to villains, then eyes down at Baekhyun, Baekhyun who is merely in underwear and a shirt, falls uncomfortable and more aware of Jongdae behind him. “Eyes off.” Baekhyun adds.

“I’m talking to both of you.” He says, his soft, leathery voice spills out in a way that could seem seductive, so Baekhyun ponders if he really is their father, or this is the set for a really strange gay porno. 

Again, their jaws became slack as they stared at the man, fallen crest. 

“We-We’re not brothers!” Jongdae exclaims, finding his confidence and stepping in front of Baekhyun, defending himself greatly. Baekhyun remains silenced, his life fallen in front of him. That is not his father, maybe his mother had an affair and didn’t tell his father? Is Jongdae and him really related, or is Chanyeol pulling one of his gods-awful prank again?

The man, his face now bored as he sat back down on their couch. Baekhyun stares at Jongdae, however.

“You certainly are not.” He says, and snaps his fingers. “This world is weird…” He mumbled, his hand playing as a support for his chin, and his legs crossed. “You two have different genes, different blood. You are not related at all, by not even a distant relative except Adam and Eve themselves.” Baekhyun knows that this is too weird for Chanyeol to think of (and too clever). 

“Then why are you saying you are our father?” Jongdae said, his voice strong and stern. 

“I father to all of your kind.”

“You look a bit too flashy to be God.” Baekhyun says, eyeing the man. “I am not God.” The man says, his voice raspy with annoyance. “If I was I wouldn’t be making house-calls.”

“Then who are you?” Baekhyun demands. 

“And what do mean ‘your kind’?” Jongdae added, frowning in confusion.

The man chuckles. “You are not human. Not technically.”

“Are we demigods?” Baekhyun stepped forward. “Are we demigods and are your our father? You look more like a red jacketed Jack Frost from Santa Clause than you are a deity.”

“Baekhyun, shut up.” Jongdae whispered through clenched teeth. The man smiled. 

“I am no god. I am Cupid.” 

“YOU BASTARD YOU MADE NICO CONFESS-“

“Oh my god, Baekhyun, stop.” Just as Baekhyun was about to pounce on the man who was actually glowing, Jongdae put out his arms to stop Baekhyun from having his little fury. Baekhyun growled at the man. 

“Yes, that was fun.” Cupid smiled, and stood, flicking out his hand and a brown cane appeared, and Jongdae noticed how his suit had sequins on it. “But, I am not here to make you confess anything,” He smirked as he eyes Jongdae still holding back, they both moved about a meter away. “I am here to tell you both are descendants of me, not my children, but you are cupids.” His sly smile held pearly teeth, that Jongdae imagined belonged to sharks. 

“So… Does that change our lifestyle?” Baekhyun was a bit ticked off, but he hid it but was still looking at the spirit of Love with a sour face. “Yes, you have the power to bend people’s feelings into falling in love with other people.” Jongdae frowned. “Can we make people fall in love with us?” Jongdae asked, then suddenly blushed at his question, it was a plausible question, just a bit embarrassing.

“Nope, if I could then I would’ve been married to Helen of Troy.” Cupid said, his eyes turning lustful and he groaned, and Baekhyun and Jongdae made a look of disgust. “You can only make other people fall in love.” Well, I guess I can’t get Taeyeon to marry me. Baekhyun thinks solemnly.

"What if we don’t want to make other people fall in love.” Baekhyun spoke reluctantly, wondering if their so-called father was done having a mental orgasm. “I mean, it would be cool if Chanyeol would have to stop doing so horribly at trying to get Jongin to notice him, but I don’t want to meddle.” 

“If cupids didn’t meddle, love wouldn’t exist in this world.” Cupid said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “All it would be is sexual attraction, and that’s Eros’ job, not mine.” Cupid sighed, Baekhyun took that as he did want it to be his job. What a pervert. “And the desire to reproduce! No love, no tingly feeling inside of you when someone touches you, not the feeling like you will explode when you kiss! Not even good sex.”

Jongdae was silent. Baekhyun looked over at him and gave him a look. Jongdae looks deep in thought, the top of his indexfinger touching his bottom lip, he was thinking hard. “Jongdae, are you seriously contemplating this?!” Baekhyun said, grabbing Jongdae by his shoulder. “What? I’m just thinking, you idiot.” Jongdae smacked him on the head. 

Cupid chuckled. “I can see it already.”

"What do you mean?”

"Oh, nothing. If you don’t want to ‘meddle’ then I will have to deprive you of your life.” He sat on the arm of the chair, casual. “That’s a bit extreme.” Jongdae said, frowning at the man that sat before him. “Love is extreme.” Cupid shrugged.

Baekhyun sighed. “Fine. We will do it! But is there some sort of ‘quota’ for us to do to retire?” Baekhyun said angrily, flailing his arms, exasperated. 

“You must get 6 couples to fall in love. You are free to do anything you want with that status afterwards.” Cupid stood, his flashy suit and pale face making himself very apparent in the dark room. 

“That seems easy since we can make people fall in love-"

“Did I say that?” Cupid laughs and shakes his head. “Well, you can’t make people fall in love, but you can surely see chemistry in people and plan things better, but there’s no way anybody has the power to make someone feel such a strong emotion such as love.”

Baekhyun was about to lunge at Cupid again until Jongdae grabbed him. “Well, I’m off! Get your first couple together by the end of the week, and I will not kill you.” The spirit of Love gives a wink and vanishes with pink smoke. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae are left coughing from the smoke and waving their hands in front of their face, suffocating from the smoke that oddly smelled like strawberries. 

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun says, his voice soft, after he was finished his coughing fit and relaxed his arms to his side. Jongdae looks at him but Baekhyun doesn’t look back. “Please, pinch me.” 

“OW I DIDN’T MEAN LITERALLY.” Baekhyun screeches in pain right after Jongdae pinched his skin, jumping a meter away. “You didn’t say it sarcastically, you said it like you were dead serious, what was I supposed to do?” Jongdae shrugs in defence, a smirk on his face.

“Oh, I don’t know, suppress human emotions?”

“I’m a cupid, we don’t do that.”


	2. Take It Slow

The next day, Baekhyun is left pacing back and forth in front of his TV, biting the bone of his thin, long fingers and his brow furrowed in frustration. He wore blue jeans under a red sweater. The TV was only background noise, some variety show that had some K-Pop group with 12 members in it, but Baekhyun had other things on his mind. 

Jongdae wasn’t awake yet, but Baekhyun didn’t enter his room so he could’ve been having a mental breakdown in his bedroom and Baekhyun didn’t know. 

Last night’s events, Cupid, love, Baekhyun meeting the guy that made Nico confess his love for Percy, and wanting to strangle him. It might be weird now, since they were actually kinda related now. Or maybe not. Baekhyun was still contemplating that because Cupid said they weren’t related at all, but was that really true? Were they were related like Jongdae and senior Hyoyeon or were they related like humans who had nothing to do with each other were? Baekhyun wouldn’t care, if he were to fall in love with Jongdae and Jongdae was his cousin, it didn’t actually matter since it would be a gay couple and their child wouldn’t have some kind of disease or something. 

Baekhyun knew Jongdae had no feelings for him, no, rephrase, Jongdae had feelings for no one. Jongdae was practically asexual, and said that his first kiss was actually with Chanyeol at the party. It’s not like Baekhyun cared all that much, he didn’t care what sexuality Jongdae was, it was just better because he wouldn’t have to hear sex through the walls. But, there was always that feeling in Baekhyun, because even if he tried, he could never get Jongdae to fall in love with him. Jongdae wasn’t even gay, let alone looking for romance. Did it matter? Not really. It scared Baekhyun, just in case if one day they were sitting on the couch or eating dinner and Baekhyun would look at Jongdae and just think: I’m in love with him. It scared him because Baekhyun’s feelings would never be returned, because Jongdae wouldn’t date him, or love him. But, Baekhyun didn’t have feelings for Jongdae, and he hoped it would stay this way. 

Baekhyun was ripped away from his thoughts when Jongdae entered the room, stretching out his cat-like body that was full of luscious curves and subtle muscles. Jongdae was the definition of adorable, and was Baekhyun afraid to admit that? A bit. He was also yawning. 

“G’morning.” He slurred, his voice husky from his sleep. Baekhyun gawked at him, how was he so calm? How was he not having the breakdown Baekhyun was? Jongdae was usually more stressed than Baekhyun was, because Jongdae was usually stressed over Baekhyun because he was annoying. 

“What the fuck, Jongdae?” Baekhyun chased after the younger who had made his way to the kitchen, pouring himself Froot Loops and milk. “What?” Jongdae said, his voice went from the low and sexy of morning wake up to the high defensive tone. “I didn’t do anything, I swear!” He stopped and sniffed the air. “Why does it smell like strawberries?”

“If you are fucking trolling me Jongdae, I swear to Mars Almighty I will strangle you and feed your corpse to Jongin’s dogs.”

Jongdae laughed. “You actually believed me? I did do something, I had morning wood so I jerked off and put my jizz in your toothpaste.” Jongdae gave him a bright smile. Baekhyun wolfishly stared at him, and Jongdae continued to beam. “I was hoping for you to use it first, but,” He shrugged and continued preparing his cereal. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Baekhyun said in the most monotonous voice he has ever done in his life. “Yeah. A bit.” Jongdae chuckled. “I did have morning wood, but I didn’t put it in your toothpaste.” He shrugged once more. 

“You don’t remember what happened last night?” Baekhyun’s chasing after Jongdae as he retreated to the living room. “What happened?” Jongdae sits, on the place where Cupid sat. He frowns. “Why is there red sequins on the couch? Baekhyun, did you have a hooker over?”

“No!” Baekhyun snapped, and Jongdae jumped. “Do you seriously not remember? You weren’t even drunk last night…” 

Jongdae’s eyes then widen, and Baekhyun thinks he finally remembers, until…

“Did we have sex last night?” Jongdae mumbled out, in a soft and quiet tone. Baekhyun flushed and shook his head. “N-No!” He shouted, covering his red face. It sure does sound like Baekhyun is talking about that, if you watched enough TV to understand that this is how it goes when two friends have sex. Jongdae seemed to sigh in relief, but Baekhyun was not relieved. 

Baekhyun took a seat beside Jongdae, nearly knocking him over. He was smaller, lighter. Even his feet were smaller. He was somebody that anyone would want, man or woman. He was cute like a kitten, he liked to cuddle and he purred when being pampered. He had the most beautiful dark hair, soft and fluffy, even when he had just woke up, it looked amazing. He had high cheekbones, making him look perfectly proportioned along with his sharp jawline. He had thin eyes, warm brown with flecks of gold. He had perfect pink lips, with a kitten curl at the end. Everything about him screamed feline, even his voice had a soft, seductive purr behind it. Baekhyun didn’t blame Chanyeol for wanting to do disgusting things to him when drunk, Jongdae was full of sass that it could seduce anyone. But his feline curves didn’t weigh out his muscles, when shown he looked bigger, stronger, and he certainly had more arm strength than Baekhyun. 

How could someone not fall in love with Jongdae? Baekhyun was surprised he hasn’t earlier. He was perfect, he had the looks, the body, the voice, the personality. It was probably one of Baekhyun’s biggest fears, falling in love with Jongdae. Falling love with the curves of his lips, with the purr of his voice, with his heart. Baekhyun was scared that he would fall hopelessly in love with Kim Jongdae, to a way there was no way out, that their friendship would be ruined. That Jongdae would never return his feelings, and it would be uncomfortable for them to sit on the couch and laugh at stupid dramas or try their best attempt to bake a cake for Chanyeol on his birthday, it would be all gone. And it would be all Baekhyun’s fault for letting down his shield and falling in love with the feline beauty that sat beside him.

“Do you seriously not remember, Jongdae? I told you, if you are trolling me I will feed you to Jongin’s dogs.” 

“I hardly think Jongin would let you feed human flesh to his dogs, that’s like wishing a death wish upon them.” Jongdae’s little legs were tucked underneath him as he sat with his legs folded on the couch, covered with nothing but a pair of shorts, the same ones he wore the night before. He had his elbow out as he ate his cereal, probably to push Baekhyun away, from the look on his face.

“Jongdae, really think about it. The smell of strawberries is from the pink smoke, and the sequins is from a red suit.” Baekhyun said, dead serious. Jongdae seemed frightened, then he stopped and looked downward, thinking. He slowly put down his bowl of cereal. 

“That wasn’t a dream?” He asked, clarifying and Baekhyun merely nodded. Jongdae’s face fell, and he stared at a point in front of him. Baekhyun chewed on his lip, and waited for a response. “I have proof of you pinching me of a way to say that it wasn’t a dream.” Baekhyun said, and showed off his arm, where a bruise formed from Jongdae’s little fingers that pulled at Baekhyun’s skin. Jongdae looked at it and chuckled. “Sorry.” 

Baekhyun shrugged. “It’s okay.” He flashed him a smile.

“So what do we do?” Jongdae asked, and Baekhyun saw uncertainty and maybe discomfort flash in his eyes, and Baekhyun became aware of how close they were, he moved back, a bit. “We have to get to people to be in a relationship first. Who is the easiest couple around here that we just need a push to fall in love?” 

Baekhyun thought about that for a second. There was many people him and Jongdae saw as clear as day that they like each other. There was Chanyeol and Jongin, Chanyeol had a really big crush on Jongin ever since he became friends with Kyungsoo, Jongin being a close friend to Kyungsoo (a bit possessive, but Chanyeol was okay with that). Jongin was a bronze skinned man who had a very adorable personality and a smile and laughed that killed, but he was also a dancer, so that meant he was full of hip thrusts, body rolls and sexy smirks. Many girls liked him, but he didn’t play on that team. He had a boyfriend how long ago, Lee Taemin, but something happened and now Taemin has found his inner sexuality was bisexual so now he’s dating Son Naeun, a very pretty girl in Jongin’s year. So now, Jongin poured himself out to dance and has never given Chanyeol a second look. 

“How about Chanyeol and Jongin?” Baekhyun asked, pulled from thought. Jongdae raised a brow, his lips in tight line. “Chanyeol has a hopeless crush on Jongin and Jongin doesn’t give a fuck about that giant, why would we pair them together?” Jongdae then frowned at Baekhyun, looking at him as if he was stupid. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe because we are pretty much halfway there and Chanyeol could stop complaining to us about how we are closer than he is? He would be too busy with Jongin than to care about us.” Baekhyun really hated when Chanyeol whined, he looked like an over-grown baby, the only one who made whining cute was Jongdae.

Wait, what?

Baekhyun shook his head and blinked a few times. 

“I guess so. We should see Jongin and ask him about Chanyeol.” Jongdae grabbed his cereal, took a bite of it and then scrunched his nose. “Soggy.” He mumbled, and stuck out his tongue in distaste. Baekhyun smiled. “We’ll go for breakfast, if he isn’t busy. Go get dressed.” Jongdae eagerly compiled, and ran off to his room. 

“I haven’t see you in a while.” Jongin was taller than both Baekhyun and Jongdae, but still shorter than Chanyeol, but it made the both of them a bit frustrated since they were both two years older than them. Annoying. 

Baekhyun chuckles sheepishly, a hand going to the back of his neck, a sweat drop falling down his head. Jongdae couldn’t come along to this event, well, he could but there needed to be two sides to this story, and Baekhyun was in charge of the bottom (which was obviously Jongin, Chanyeol could only bottom with Kris). Which was strange because Baekhyun found himself top in his and Jongdae’s relationship, but maybe he was wrong. 

Wait, what relationship? Baekhyun flushes a shade of red as he thinks. Our theoretical relationship, nothing more.

Jongin only seems to smirk at Baekhyun’s sudden flush. “Well, I’ve been busy with my studies and all, being a physicist isn’t the easiest major, you know.” Baekhyun hoped he didn’t offend Jongin, considering the guy had a pharmaceutical dream, which Baekhyun tried his best not to laugh at when he heard of that, because Jongin seemed as determined to become a pharmacist as he was at becoming the best dancer in his grade. So far, so good.

“Yeah, I understand.” Jongin sips at his fruit smoothie, and Baekhyun would like to add: No, you’re a pharmacist. You do not understand. But Jongin is a nice and respectful dongsaeng so Baekhyun keeps his mouth shut. 

They sit in a cafe, at 10 am in the morning, Jongin has classes in two hours and Baekhyun has to meet Minseok for lunch to discuss yesterday’s lecture, and study and homework, considering their major is similar. The cafe has a nice, American 50s look to it, with chipped light blue paint as the exterior, a window box filled with pansies and lilies, and the door curving in spirals of white. Baekhyun thinks it’s a very delicate look to it, softer. It’s certainly a morning thing. The inside is more modern, with a dark floor, and the counter a dark grey granite that was smoothed and shaved, the window showing the sweets and drinks and sandwiches they feature everyday. It was a quaint little shop Yixing worked at Sunday’s through Thursdays. 

"So why did you ask me so suddenly for lunch, hyung?” After few moments of silence, Jongin speaks up. Jongin has dark, brown hair, that is usually styled on his forehead, though sometimes he dyes it black, and for performances, he styles it up and tinges the ends, giving a frizzy look. Baekhyun can’t blame Chanyeol for having such a hopeless crush on the younger, for Jongin is very handsome, you have to be blind to not see that. He has bronze skin, plump lips, and a perfect jawline. Jongin is a dancer, he dances jazz, ballet, and hip-hop. His movements are fluid, and he moves with grace and poise, and every move he makes has emotion.

“Well, I just wanted to talk to you. Like you said, we haven’t spoke in a while,” Baekhyun leans forward in his seat. “Well, at least, just you and me. It’s either Jongdae or Sehun tagging along.” Jongin is Jongdae’s cousin, and how Baekhyun and Chanyeol met Jongin. Jongdae was a bit worried after Taemin had ended the relationship for a girl, and Jongdae wanted Baekhyun and Chanyeol to support him for one of his numbers. It was astounding, he had his dishevelled hair, his tattered outfit that was black and was made of rags and loose ends, and he sat on a throne. It had whispers of a story, and Baekhyun was half sure it was a play or something. Chanyeol was hooked. 

But even so, Jongin sees him nothing more than Baekhyun and Jongdae’s friend, considering Chanyeol made a really bad first impression by stammering and falling over his feet when Jongdae introduced them. 

“Well, Sehun really likes you guys, and Jongdae’s my cousin.” Sehun is Jongin’s best friend and roommate, they are both born in the same year. Sehun is a lot less respectful than Jongin, and is very much of a brat. Baekhyun’s glad that his personality didn’t wear off to Jongin (though Jongdae and Chanyeol both seemed to enjoy Sehun’s company). Baekhyun didn’t really care for Sehun, but still treats him nicely.

Sehun also has a thing for Luhan that everybody can see except for Luhan himself, but it’s not like the feelings are unrequited. 

“Well, I like it just being you and me.” Baekhyun does admit that, Jongdae and Jongin are cousins so they have a lot of experiences together and it makes Baekhyun feel like a third wheel, and Sehun is Jongin’s best friend. 

“Yeah, I do too.” Jongin flashes a innocent smile, a smile that just makes everyone else want to smile as well. It’s a nice smile, a smile that belongs to someone like Jongin. Baekhyun likes his smile. 

“So, how are you and Taemin doing, have you talked ever since?” Baekhyun doesn’t know why, maybe it’s the weird Cupid genetics, but he feels he should ask this question, to sort of push the plan forward, but maybe he’s a bit wrong. Baekhyun mentally shrugs, after seeing Jongin’s bland face to Baekhyun’s question. 

“He’s still the same,” Jongin almost says with relief, he stares down at his smoothie and stirs it with the white bendy straw. The flavour has red beads in it that are the strawberries seeds, and it’s frothy and sweet. Kinda like Jongin. 

“I didn’t expect him to change for Naeun, after all. But their relationship is over,” Baekhyun hears the change in his voice, it became more cheery after saying that, and his mouth curved ever so slightly into a smile. “It ended the week before.” 

Baekhyun’s brow furrowed, and he rested his hands flat on the table and rested his chin on his knuckles. 

“So what, you want to get back together with him?” Baekhyun contemplates whether this is a normal conversation between two people like him and Jongin, not that he’s pressing that guys shouldn’t talk about stuff like this.. Because fuck gender roles! Baekhyun wears eyeliner. But, Jongin and Baekhyun are slay and play kind of guys, not feelings and relationships, that’s more Jongdae’s job (now Baekhyun understands why he took Chanyeol). So he finds it a bit awkward, and judging by the look on Jongin’s face, he does too.

He merely shrugs. “I-I dunno. I’m not sure, hyung.” Jongin stammers, which Baekhyun doesn’t see often, because Jongin is a confident dude. He likes making people uncomfortable with his looks, with the way his voice curls and can hum in the deepest, most seductive way. 

Baekhyun tries to remember what Taemin and Jongin were like. They were constantly the talk of the school, but Baekhyun doesn’t really remember why. It’s been maybe five months, since Baekhyun met Jongin and Taemin broke up with him, but prior to that they’ve been dating for maybe 9 months or a year. Baekhyun wants to pull out his phone and text Jongdae, until he hears something.

Baekhyun?

Baekhyun jumps, and so does Jongin. “Did you hear that?” Baekhyun asks, and Jongin frowned, giving him a look as if he’s crazy, then shakes his head no. Baekhyun doesn’t relax, not on the outside, at least. 

Baekhyun?

It’s Jongdae’s voice. Baekhyun knows the purr of Jongdae’s voice and how he says it anywhere, he remembers it so well. Jongdae’s voice. 

Jongdae?

Baekhyun? Is that you?

Okay, maybe he is insane.

Baekhyun looks around, and doesn’t see Jongdae, he sees Yixing behind the counter, working alongside Jinri, who Baekhyun knows has a crush on him, whether it be his powers or not, it’s obvious. 

No, it’s not. She’s dating someone.

Jongdae said, and Baekhyun looks around, again. Is he just hearing things or does his inner thought voice start sounding a lot like Jongdae? 

No, I can hear you too.

Fuck, Jongdae. Did you turn into Professor X and start polluting my mind?

Baekhyun wonders if he laughs, or rolls his eyes. 

I have been hearing your thoughts for the past 10 minutes. You thinking about Jongin, his looks, your relationship.

Baekhyun flushes, did he really hear that? Baekhyun knows he didn’t say that aloud, or else Jongin without a doubt would be giving him the weirdest look. But then, Baekhyun wonders why he’s acting so, flushed, about it. It’s just Jongin, and besides Baekhyun doesn’t even like Jongin that way. 

Wait, what? Of course Baekhyun doesn’t like him that way, but Baekhyun doesn’t like Jongdae that way either. They’re friends, buddies. And besides, Baekhyun’s straight and has his eyes on Kim Taeyeon.

Oh, eavesdropping? How did you get in my head, Jongdae?

It’s not like I tried, you creep. 

But why haven’t I heard your thoughts?

I’m with Chanyeol, he isn’t the sharpest tool.

Baekhyun laughs, mentally. But he ends up smiling, and Jongin is still looking at him weirdly. Nope, he’s just a tool. 

“What do you think of Chanyeol?” Baekhyun pulls his chair forwards, clearing his throat. It’s best to give some conversation, considering Baekhyun is literally talking to the voices inside of his head, and even making fun of his best friend with them. What a healthy relationship Baekhyun has with Chanyeol. 

“Chanyeol-hyung?” Jongin seems a little taken back, by the sudden mention of his name. Jongin doesn’t really pay any attention to Chanyeol, he just lets him free roam around the place, but it’s not like Chanyeol can form full conversations with Jongin anyways. He’s a blubbering idiot that can barely form the easiest of Korean to Jongin. What an idiot. At least Baekhyun can speak to Taeyeon, instead of falling all over himself and embarrassing himself. 

Baekhyun nods. “Well,” Jongin smiles. “I mean, he’s cute. He acts like a little puppy around me.” Baekhyun smiles, because Chanyeol does, just in a less cuter way in Baekhyun’s head than in Jongin’s. “But, I don’t know him well. I only see him when I’m with you and Jongdae, I don’t really take his personal self in. I would like to have human conversations with him, other than having him stammer and stutter around me.” Jongin puts up a shrug. Baekhyun makes a half-smile, than looks at his non-existent watch, then at the clock that rests above Jongin’s head.

“Oh, would you look at the time!” Baekhyun mentally cringes. He’s only been with Jongin for half an hour. Baekhyun’s a great friend. “I have to go meet up with Jongdae! We have to plan… stuff.” Baekhyun searches for words. Jongin seems surprised, as Baekhyun shuffles to stand. “Oh yeah, hyung. I’ll see you around.” Jongin flashes a smile. 

“Yep, bye, Jongin!”

Once Baekhyun has left the cafe, he turns weird physic mode on. 

I’ll meet you back at the apartment.

Right-o.


	3. Automatic

Jongdae feels dull. Like he could be doing something so much… funner? Is that even a word?

Oh my god, did I actually think that? Jongdae thinks, becoming frantic. I graduated from high school with the top score in Korean grammar, people with that grade don’t say funner.

Jongdae loves Chanyeol, he’s like a slightly younger brother (except brothers don’t stick their tongue down your throat at first meeting), but Chanyeol is dumb. Maybe not to you, or to Sehun (because who the fuck goes into Mechanics as a major? He isn’t even getting a doctorate), but to Jongdae and Baekhyun, he definitely is. Also to Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo being that anti-social theoretical physicist he is, Jongdae is still wondering how the hell he got Jongin the pharmacist and Chanyeol the geologist as friends. Kyungsoo is probably reassured, however, since Jongdae has an Arts major as a respective hyung, oh the shame. At least Jongdae isn’t all that good friends with Kim Taehyung, the athlete.

Jongdae mentally shudders, because the last person Jongdae wants to be friends is a meat-headed athlete. 

“So, Jongdae, how was your week?” Chanyeol says, his mouth around a pink bendy straw that came with the smoothie, blueberry with little seeds in it. Jongdae doesn’t like blueberry, he’s more a strawberry kind of guy. Plus, Chanyeol. 

“Um,” Jongdae contemplates whether he should add nearly falling off a cliff hiking with his brother two days before he left for school, or his meet with Cupid and the show of his true species. Which of the two seems more extreme? Jongdae doesn’t really want to tell him about nearly dying, because he hasn’t told Baekhyun that and because it was scary as fuck. Nor does he want to tell him about the Cupid thing, because he would either think that Jongdae is insane, it was just a dream, or question what he was going to do. 

“Oh, you know, same old, same old.” Jongdae shrugs, sipping at his tea. 

“That’s good,” Chanyeol shrugs, and the atmosphere becomes awkward. With those two, the atmosphere is never awkward. So why is it for them?

“Where’s Baekhyun?” Chanyeol then asks, looking up from his swirling pool of purple-blue. And Jongdae can faintly hear Big Bang’s ‘WE LIKE 2 PARTY’ playing over the speakers. “I mean, you two have been joined at the hip ever since I introduced you.” Which I highly regret. Jongdae likes to think that Chanyeol is constantly regretting joining Baekhyun and Jongdae together, considering they are closer friends than they are with Chanyeol (nobody ever says it, however), even though Baekhyun has been Chanyeol’s best friend since forever and Chanyeol nearly taken Jongdae’s virginity and became great friends afterwards.

“He’s hanging out with Jongin.” Jongdae shrugged. “Wow, what an ass! I hope he doesn’t say shit about me, I’m finally starting to get closer to him!” Jongdae kinda wants to reassure Chanyeol that Baekhyun is most definitely not saying shit about him, but it’s Baekhyun so Jongdae isn’t totally sure. “I don’t think Baekhyun would say shit about you, Chanyeol.” Jongdae said, and Chanyeol gave him a look. “That’s like saying the sky isn’t blue or Sehun isn’t obsessed with bubble tea.” 

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Maybe he’s being a wingman.” Jongdae said, against the rim of his teacup. “I don’t think so, have you even met him?” Chanyeol and Baekhyun act like your everyday best friends, they fight like they’ve been married forever, and Baekhyun is always making comments on Chanyeol’s career choice, sarcastic ones. Chanyeol never really has any comebacks, but huffs to himself. But, whenever it’s just him and Jongdae, he always complains about Baekhyun, it’s quite nerve-wracking for Jongdae, because Jongdae knows Baekhyun cares for him, whether he shows it is still being calculated. 

“Sometimes, Jongdae,” Chanyeol said, after a few moments of not needed silence. “I think you are in love with him.”

Jongdae shook his head. “No, you dumb-ass,” Jongdae waved it off. “Why are you acting so nonchalant about it? If I asked Baekhyun he would be flushed and protesting like crazy.” Chanyeol said, through a chuckle. Jongdae shrugged. “Well, I am not. I don’t have anything to hide, so I shouldn’t be freaking out over it.” 

“So what, Baekhyun’s in love with you?” 

Jongdae laughed. “I wouldn’t see why not, I’m fabulous.” With a dramatic hair flip, Jongdae said with his usual sass, then laughed it off. 

“But seriously,” Chanyeol said, after laughing as well and taking a sip of his drink. “Is he in love with you? He acts like it sometimes, not like me and Baekhyun.”

“You two will never say you love each other.” Jongdae rolled his eyes, sipping at his tea, the teabag was left in the porcelain cup in it too long, and it had a bitter taste, something not even the amount of sugar Jongdae dumped in. “Well, no homo.”

“You guys are both homosexuals, so you can shut up.” Jongdae laughed, shaking his head, with a smile at the edge of his lips. 

“But, Jongdae, you don’t date people. The only romantic contact you had, was with me and Minho’s party, and that was probably quite a bit for your first time.” Chanyeol was never serious, unless it came to his job. But he seemed quite serious, not even giving a small smirk at his supposed joke. Maybe not dead serious, but it was close. “I don’t know Chanyeol. It’s not that I’m asexual or anything,” Jongdae heaved a sigh. “I just don’t like the people I know in that way.” 

Jongdae could never talk to Baekhyun about this, even if they were a bit closer than Jongdae was with Chanyeol. It wasn’t because Baekhyun wasn’t trustworthy, or that he would laugh at him, Baekhyun talked about stuff like this. He talked about it when he dated Jung Eunji two years ago, but according to legend, she had moved to Japan to study, and then Baekhyun met Jongdae, and for some reason, when Eunji came back last year, Baekhyun never bothered to get back together with her, and nobody, not even Jongdae or Chanyeol, know why. It doesn’t bother Jongdae, because he isn’t sex-repulsed like people make him out to be. He just doesn’t like the people around him in that way, that’s it. 

But, the reason why Jongdae couldn’t talk about this with Baekhyun, because it was Baekhyun. Jongdae never had any problems with Baekhyun, except when it came to this. Because, what Chanyeol is talking about, Jongdae sees. Sometimes, Baekhyun looks at him differently, treats him differently, and Jongdae sees. Jongdae knows. 

“I know that, Jongdae.” Chanyeol chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You nearly shot your fist through my face when I kissed you.” Jongdae laughs at the memory, once Jongdae got his brain back he gave Chanyeol a good piece of fist in his face, Chanyeol had a giant bruise on his face for a month, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun laughed their asses off, and Jongdae, being the nice bastard he is, felt sorry and apologized to Chanyeol, and Chanyeol apologized to, for harassing him, and that’s how their friendship sparked. 

“Well, you deserved it.” Jongdae gave Chanyeol a warm smile. 

Wait, was Jongin and Taemin dating for 9 months? I don’t even remember.

What? Jongdae frowned, but it didn’t come as strange to Chanyeol, who was staring down at his drink as he slurped it up. Jongdae turned, looking around. Who was talking about Taemin and Jongin? It sounded like Baekhyun’s voice, but Jongdae couldn’t see him anywhere in the cafe. 

I should text Jongdae, he would know. 

Baekhyun?

It was definitely Baekhyun, it was his voice. They didn’t know each other long, but they knew each other enough for Jongdae to know and memorize Baekhyun’s voice. And, Baekhyun was thinking about texting Jongdae, only Baekhyun was stupid enough to know that Jongdae left his phone at home. 

Jongdae?

Yep, that was definitely Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun? Is that you?

There was silence for a moment, and Chanyeol was staring at Jongdae, intently. “W-What?” Jongdae frowned, moving back. “You look really serious right now. Like you are having an intense conversation, or you look very confused. Like me half the time I talk to Kyungsoo.” Jongdae fights back a chuckle, because it’s true. Kyungsoo often uses big scientific words that poor geologist Chanyeol doesn’t understand. 

Jinri definitely likes Yixing. I’m a cupid, my powers know this. 

Jongdae mentally rolls his eyes. 

No, it’s not. She’s dating someone. 

Maybe Jongdae is going insane. He knew he should’ve never made friends with Chanyeol, because physicists don’t make friends with geologists. 

Does my inner thoughts start sounding a lot like Jongdae, or I am going insane?

No, I can hear you too. 

“Are you okay? You are starting to look a little pale.” Chanyeol says, tilting his head to get a good look at Jongdae. And Jongdae swallowed the spit in his mouth, collecting after being quiet for maybe 5 minutes. 

Fuck, Jongdae. Did you turn into Professor X and start polluting my mind?

Jongdae nearly scoffed, but did roll his eyes. Baekhyun was a nerd. He liked Percy Jackson, anime, X-Men, not like Jongdae cared, it gave him a personality, it gave him variety. He wasn’t some person who had no interests but kept living his life, he liked staying home and spending hours on his computer, writing or reading fanfiction, looking at photos, listening to music that Jongdae didn’t understand, watching animated men and woman, and reading books. He was different, he wasn’t like society, he wasn’t like Jongdae. 

I have been hearing your thoughts for the past 10 minutes. You thinking about Jongin, his looks, your relationship. 

That was kind of a lie, but Baekhyun seemed to have his own crush on Jongin sometimes. Whenever the topic was brought up, he seemed to fangirl over Jongin like he did with his animated characters. Jongdae had to admit, Jongin was like his own anime character himself. He had the looks for it, and Baekhyun could describe him with such vividness, like he was describing his own looks. Jongdae never really cared, because Baekhyun was a sucker for romance, maybe it did make sense for him to be a cupid. 

Jongdae can feel Baekhyun blushing, and felt confident and achieved from it. 

Oh, eavesdropping? How did you get in my head, Jongdae?

It’s not like I tried, you creep.

But why I haven’t I heard your thoughts?

I’m with Chanyeol he isn’t the sharpest tool.

Jongdae, for some reason, is listed off as nicer to Chanyeol than Baekhyun is, which is very untrue. Jongdae is just as mean, he just doesn’t do it directly at Chanyeol, like Baekhyun does. 

No, he’s just a tool.

Jongdae chuckles, hiding his smile behind his hand, and Chanyeol frowns. “What’s wrong with you? You’re acting weirder than usual.”

Jongdae straightens and clears his throat. “Um, nothing,” Chanyeol gives him one last look, then rolls his eyes. “Whatever,”

“So, why do you even like Jongin, anyway?” Jongdae frowns, after a few moments of awkward silence. Why is it so awkward between them? 

Chanyeol shrugs, and then keeps his gaze on his empty glass of once was smoothie. “When we went to go see his performance, he just had this sort of atmosphere. Just watching it… When it ends you just think, ‘Holy shit’ and you kinda forget how to breathe. It’s done so professionally, like he’s some kind of… idol. You can feel the pain in the lyrics, and all he’s doing is talking and moving and… dancing, but you can feel him. The atmosphere he gives off from his performance, with his disheveled hair and his torn up clothing, and the throne. I don’t even know what the performance is called but afterwards you just need to take a… a deep breath.”

Jongdae smiled. “That was probably the deepest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” 

“He’s also hot.”

Jongdae nearly fell out of his chair, a ball of sweat running down the side of his face. “I guess I spoke too soon.” 

I’ll meet you back at the apartment. 

Jongdae then looked at Chanyeol. “I gotta go, I have to meet up with Yixing-hyung, he needs help with one of his songs.” Jongdae stood, and grabbed his messenger bag off the back of the chair, and threw it over his shoulder. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, yeah, fine. Tell hyung I can help him any time with the beat.” Chanyeol sighs. Chanyeol has many talents, and the only time he looked actually smart was when he was playing his instruments. Otherwise…

“I’ll be sure to.” Jongdae flashed him a smile, and made his way out the door. 

“You took long.” Baekhyun pouted, as Jongdae entered the living room. “I did not, it isn’t the shortest walk from the cafe to here, you just took the cafe that is right beside our building.” Jongdae threw his messenger bag on the couch and threw himself back on it, nearly landing on Baekhyun, who yelped. 

“What are you watching?”

“I’m watching X-Men.” Baekhyun said, and Jongdae turned to the TV, Korean subtitles along with a language they barely knew anything of. Perfect. 

“So, what did Jongin say?” Jongdae wondered if it was a bit early to be watching a movie and eating popcorn, considering it wasn’t even the afternoon yet, but maybe not. Considering it was Baekhyun. “He really misses Taemin.” Baekhyun said, and didn’t move away when Jongdae grabbed some popcorn from the white bowl he held. “And apparently Taemin broke up with Naeun? Last week, maybe.” Baekhyun shrugged, and Jongdae nodded. “Does Jongin want to get back together with him? I mean, I would.”

“What, you wanna date Taemin?” Baekhyun laughed. “No, you idiot,” Jongdae slapped his arm. “Jongin really liked him, and Taemin liked him. I don’t even know how Taemin got with Naeun. Jongin and Taemin were so happy together, they were joined at the hip. I don’t understand.” 

Baekhyun frowned. “Are you friends with Taemin?”

“Um, kinda.”

“I think its time to see my ex again.” Baekhyun smiled and pushed off the couch, leaving Jongdae a bit confused. “What? You are going to talk to Ji Eun? I thought you said you never wanted to talk to her?”

Baekhyun glared at Jongdae. “No! I will never speak to her again.” Baekhyun pulled out his phone, mumbling words and curses. Jongdae sighed and rolled his eyes. “Then, who are you talking to? You don’t exactly have the shortest list of exes.”

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out childishly at Jongdae, and Jongdae mimicked the older. 

“Hello? Yeah, it’s Baekhyun. No, I’m doing fine. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tomorrow night? Um, no, I don’t want to get back together.” Baekhyun chuckled nervously, and Jongdae raised a brow. “I just, um, wanted to, uh, talk.” Jongdae rolled his eyes at Baekhyun’s stuttering. What an idiot. 

"And it's not like they are all girls." Jongdae mumbled and is instantly dodging from the brunette on the phone that threw something at Jongdae, a stuffie? How did he get that?

I can hear your thoughts, remember. 

Jongdae pouted, scrunching his face. 

“Um, yeah, tomorrow night? That sounds great. Of course. 8 o’clock sounds great.”

Baekhyun smiled and hung up the phone. “Lemme guess.” Jongdae said, his body turned on the couch, and looking at Baekhyun. “Bomi?”

“No.”

“Alice?”

“No.”

“Eunji?”

“Bingo!” Baekhyun said, and made his hands into guns, smiling like an idiot. “You are going on a date with your ex-girlfriend, Eunji. The girl you dated for 10 months, and then she moved to Japan for a year and when she came back you never got back together?” Jongdae said, disbelief. “Well, yeah. I mean, we were a good couple and all, but when she came back she knew Japanese and stuff. I’m not getting back together with her.”

“I’m not saying you are. Isn’t she dating someone?”

“I don’t think so. But even if she was, it just claims more that I don’t want to date her.” Baekhyun smiled, and then grabbed a coat off the coat rack. “Wh-Where are you going? Professor X just died!” Jongdae exclaimed. “I told you earlier, I have to meet with Minseok. I’ll be back later, don’t wait up.”

“I never do.” Baekhyun flashed him a grin, and left. 

Jongdae continued watching, not entirely. His thoughts were elsewhere. What was Baekhyun thinking? He had no time to go on dates right now. Especially with a girl he liked so much, they dated before Baekhyun and Jongdae knew each other, Jongdae didn’t know much of Eunji, just what he heard. She was nice, a supposed vitamin. She left happy trails wherever she went. He didn’t know her well, so he couldn’t say much. 

Baekhyun just really liked her. 

“Yeah, it was like they were in love or something.” Chanyeol would say, after Jongdae asked, picking off the pepperoni on his pizza then eating it. “They were pretty serious, and Baekhyun is usually a happy and positive guy, but he took it pretty hard when they broke up.”

"Does he still like her?” Jongdae asked, his brows furrowed. “I don’t know. He doesn’t like talking about her, but I guess so. She came back last year, but they haven’t gotten back together.”

Jongdae never understood being sad over a romantic situation. Maybe it was just him, but being sad over someone that you loved, didn’t seem all that healthy. Then again, he never actually had these feelings. He always wondered, what it would be like to have someone so close, to give your time like that to someone. Sometimes he just wanted to get it done and over with. Date someone, kiss someone, have sex. But, he knew it wouldn’t be what he wanted. Jongdae was sappy, in that way. He wanted his first date to be dynamic, he wanted his first time to be special, with someone he loved. His first kiss was wasted on a drunk giant, but he still didn’t count it as a first kiss, since they were both drunk and Jongdae knew nothing of the feeling the next day.

But, maybe, it was different for Baekhyun. Maybe he had different feelings, Eunji was something else for Baekhyun. She was amazing, beautiful, an angel that was out of comparison. Maybe Jongdae was jealous, that he could never find a love so pure. 

He had no one he loved that much. 

Baekhyun would never admit to hating spending time with Minseok. Minseok, though, was kinda mean, sometimes. Not like how Jongdae was, who just pulled and teased at Baekhyun, Minseok’s words were icy. 

“You’re very stupid, you know that?” Minseok said, a chuckle behind his words. “The formula is very simple. I bet Chanyeol could get it.” Minseok was a physicist like Jongdae and Baekhyun, but he was an optical physicist, though he dabbled in experiments, because he needed to waste time. He didn’t have much of a social life, more than Kyungsoo, however. 

“It’s just, my mind is elsewhere.” Baekhyun put his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes. “I was up late last night, and was restless this morning.” Baekhyun didn’t intend on saying much to Minseok, Minseok was far from helpful and was studying more on eyes than the brain like Luhan, but still, Minseok was the best thing he had, other than Jongdae. Or even Chanyeol. 

“Has it to do with Jongdae?” Minseok said, looking up slightly from the papers that were spread in front of him. “Jongin was telling me you had breakfast with him this morning, and was saying you were a bit off.” Baekhyun pondered how Minseok and Jongin knew each other, and then came to the conclusion that, Minseok was close with Luhan, Jongin was close with Sehun, and Sehun and Luhan were practically dating. 

“I don’t know. I just-“ Baekhyun held his tongue. How does he explain this to Minseok without coming off as totally weird? “Jongdae and I have been trying to get Chanyeol and Jongin together, because Chanyeol has been pining over him forever, and he always whines about how Jongdae and I are closer than we are with him. I’ve just been… thinking."

“About what?”

Baekhyun’s mouth sometimes seemed to have a mind of its own, it babbled and seemed to speak whenever it wanted to, without Baekhyun’s discretion. It was quite painful. 

“Jongdae, he’s all over the place, he doesn’t date, right?” Minseok nodded. “It just… it scares me. Like, I will just see him one day, all dressed up or in his ugliest clothes sprawled out on the couch watching some animation, and I will just think… I’m in love with him.” Baekhyun sighed, dropping his head on the table. “I called Eunji.”

“Eunji? The ex-girlfriend you were so in love with that you cried everyday when she left to Japan? Also the girlfriend you had over a year to get back together with, but never did?”

“I get it.” Baekhyun sighed, his head now propped up, his chin resting on the padding of his palm. “I suck at relationships. It’s just… I met Jongdae while she was gone, and, I don’t know…”

“Baekhyun?”

“Yeah?”

“I think, though I may be wrong, that you like Jongdae.”

“A lot.”


	4. Be Natural

Stop thinking, stop thinking, stop thinking, stop thinking, stop thinking, stop thinking, stop thinking, stop thinking-

Repeating that is not helping you.

Repeating that is going to stop you from getting inside my head.

Baekhyun had his head against the table in the library, his fingers tugging lightly at his hair. He could feel Minseok’s hand, patting between his shoulder blades. Baekhyun could feel the smug grin on Minseok’s face, it was annoying. Minseok was maybe one of the only people able to make Baekhyun flustered, other than Jongdae, maybe. Baekhyun was rarely flustered, his head-strong personality, kept him from the emotion. He may have been a bit embarrassed, but not like this. Not this way, not the way where he wanted to sit in a corner and cry. 

What, are you hiding something from me?

Baekhyun urged himself not even to think of an answer, repeating inside his head. 

A little bit. 

Fine. I’ll block you out. 

You can do that?

Can Professor X do that?

Most of the time he can, but— 

I’ll see you when you get home, Baek.

Jongdae?

Jongdae?

Jongdae, can you hear me? Are you trolling me again?

Jongdae, I hate Zhang Liyin. 

Baekhyun took that as an indication that Jongdae was gone, otherwise he would be tearing him a new ass. Baekhyun sat up and gave Minseok a look. “I never done anything bad to you, and yet here you are making me realize my feelings for my best friend. Shame, Minseok, shame.” Baekhyun shook his head, frowning at the elder, tsking. 

Minseok rolled his eyes. “You’re an idiot. I find it surprising you even had a girlfriend, I bet Jongin knows you like Jongdae.” Minseok said, raising an eyebrow. 

“That was what I was afraid of!” Baekhyun shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration. “What, liking Jongdae? I mean, I know you’re straight but—"

“No, that’s not it!” Baekhyun said, then leaned forward, sighing. “It’s just… He has never had someone like that, he says he’s waiting for someone… special. I’m not that special someone. If I was, then we would already be together. Besides, he’s probably not gay anyway.” Baekhyun face fell, and Minseok took a breath. 

“I-It doesn’t matter anyway.” Baekhyun sat up, and gave Minseok a weak grin, and Minseok saw that he didn’t try to correct it. “I have a date tomorrow night, and I will forget this. I have to not let him now. I have to… Be Natural.”

“A date? With who?”

“Eunji.”

Minseok frowned, but didn’t press. Baekhyun was grateful, he didn’t have the energy to explain. 

Baekhyun sulked the way back, after an hour of uncomfortable silence with Minseok, Minseok usually liked quiet, and was amazed when Baekhyun could keep quiet, but this was different. Baekhyun was quiet, because of an actual reason. Instead back in high school when Chanyeol had to find silver duct tape and slap it on Baekhyun’s face when they got a bit too drunk on the night of prom, the night they were supposed to go and have fun with their classmates but they had failed to get dates so they drank their worries away by drinking. It was also the night Baekhyun had his first kiss with a guy, and where Baekhyun lost the few hairs he wanted to have a moustache with. Stupid Asian genes and not having the ability to grow great amounts of facial hair. 

Baekhyun will forever be a stubble man. Except now, since he hasn’t grown that hair back, Baekhyun’s mom says it was the spurt of puberty, and Chanyeol says it’s because he’s been frying his brain cells too much with the alcohol he’s been drinking. It’s not like Baekhyun ever listened to Chanyeol anyway.

When Baekhyun got home, he had a class in an hour. He decided to chill out for a bit, watch the rest of his movie, that was abandoned on the TV, the menu on replay. Baekhyun frowned. Jongdae never left the TV on. He hated wasting electricity, he hated it.

Until, Jongdae appeared behind him. "Hey! You're back!" Jongdae had a white hamper in his arms, filled with his and Baekhyun 's clothes (not that it differed much, they were pretty much the same size). “I was watching TV and then spilt some stuff on my shirt.” Jongdae looked down at his chest, Baekhyun kept his eyes on Jongdae’s face, his ears tinging red. Because, even though he has a boy and has the male stuff and whatnot to not grow tits, Baekhyun was not looking at the latter’s chest. “So, I went to go get a new shirt, but I had none. So I did laundry!” Jongdae always liked explaining everything, even if Baekhyun didn’t ask. It was cute, it was something he remembered a child would do. Ramble and ramble, but for an apparent reason that Baekhyun didn’t even want to think about, he didn’t want to envision Jongdae as cute. 

Baekhyun then looked at the basket. “But yeah, can you help?” Jongdae shrugged, and bounced the hamper a bit, gesturing to it. 

Baekhyun nodded, a smile on his face. They made their way to sit on the couch, it suck under their weight. 

“How’s Minseok doing?” Jongdae asked, his eyebrows raised, as he started folding and pressed play. It turns out Jongdae did change the movie, what great attentive skills Baekhyun had. “He’s good, I guess. He’s still the same, I don’t think he’ll ever change.” Baekhyun chuckled. “I think if we were to put him together with Kyungsoo they would certainly ruin both mine and Chanyeol’s life.” Baekhyun pulled out a pair of jeans from the hamper, after checking it out a bit, he realized it was Jongdae’s. Jongdae always seemed to have a rip in the hip, and he never told Baekhyun whether it was intentionally or not, but Baekhyun wondered how he could get a rip in his pants like that.

Jongdae laughed. “Well, that’s not surprising.” He stifled a chuckle as he folded one of Baekhyun’s shirts. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Thank you for you love and support!”

It was quiet, for a bit. Baekhyun could tell it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable for Jongdae, who was grinning like an idiot, but it was awkward for Baekhyun. He kept seeing just how he fell for Jongdae, how it was so obvious. His stare lingered for a second too long, his smile a bit too soft. It was something Baekhyun was afraid of, even though it was already happening. When had he begun these feelings? He doesn’t remember the leap in his chest when he saw Jongdae, he doesn’t remember seeing Jongdae as anything else other than a friend, ever since Minseok told him, at least. He didn’t see Jongdae as the same as he had seen his past girlfriends, and he definitely didn’t have that same look as Baekhyun remembers seeing Eunji. Something about Jongdae made Baekhyun fall, so slowly it took him forever to notice. And that’s what scared Baekhyun, like when you do something out of consciousness, and you had no control over it. Something that Baekhyun just couldn’t explain, not yet.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae’s voice cleared his thoughts, nearly instantly. “Yeah?” 

“Are you okay? Your thoughts are very jumbled.” Jongdae said, and the look on his face, full of concern, made Baekhyun’s heart twinge. “I can’t make anything out, not that I’m trying, but it’s very… scrambled.” Baekhyun’s lips twitched when the younger looked up, contemplating just what he was trying to say. “I don't want to invade your privacy or anything, I’m just... worried.” Jongdae’s brows were furrowed slightly, and his lips were slightly turned downward. Baekhyun’s eyes darted away from Jongdae’s eyes, and he found himself staring at the chocolate brown locks that rested on Jongdae’s head, the soft, luscious locks with little curls here and there. 

Baekhyun took a sharp breath in.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Baekhyun said, with a wave of dismissal from his hand. It was quiet for a few more moments, until Baekhyun spoke up. “Actually, I want to talk to you about something.” He continued staring at his own knees, scared of how his eyes might soften or how his mouth might turn if he looked at Jongdae.

“What is it, Baek?”

Baekhyun contemplating for a few seconds. He was a bit afraid Jongdae might take this the wrong way, but, Jongdae was unpredictable like the weather, no matter how many people would try and figure him out, it never worked. But, sometimes, Jongdae seemed to be the most predictable person, it was patterns, it was the same. It made Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and just about everyone else who has ever spoken to Jongdae confused, scratching their head. And just when Baekhyun thinks he has Jongdae figured out… He started having crush on him. Jesus fucking Christ.

“What if I was in love with you?” Baekhyun asked, putting up, hopefully a believable and stable smile. Jongdae seemed to take it as one, and smiled as well, his eyebrows raised. “About time.” He flipped his non-existent hair, a smile still on his face. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. There’s Jongdae.

Jongdae stifled a laugh, grasping at Baekhyun’s arm who had turned away, the elder had started sputtering and stammering intentionally, acting as if he had this major crush on Jongdae—which wasn’t really acting, just over-reacting—and turned away. 

“I don’t… know.” Jongdae confessed. After they had made their time laughing. He had his hands clasped in his lap. “There are faults to this, of course, but never have I thought about actually dating you, let alone love you. I don’t know… we’re best friends, even though it’s only been year, I find it hard to believe to be anything more.”

Baekhyun tried his best not to show the hurt on his face, judging by Jongdae’s smile still firmly on his face, it seemed to be convincing. “Well,” Baekhyun sighed. “I’m glad to hear that. Now I don’t have to feel worried when Chanyeol says you have a crush on me.”

“That asshole, he said the same to me.”

Slowly, just like how Baekhyun fell, he started feeling more and more anxious, more aware of where he put his eyes, his hands, and what he would say. He felt like he was in high school again, fidgeting at the sight of his crush, falling under the spell of this overwhelming feeling he hasn’t felt in a while… 

Baekhyun’s biggest fears were suddenly becoming his reality.

He was falling for Kim Jongdae.

Or maybe, he was already there.

He knocked once, then twice, then again. Then he waited, and knocked again. He never thought that sequence would be done, ever again. He never thought he would be standing in front of this door again, facing the brown wood and the number ‘421’ facing him at eye-level. It wasn’t new, it was actually more familiar than the back of his hand. The grooves of the woodwork, the way it was smoothened out by wax. It was just a door, it wasn’t something he should be reminiscing about, definitely not. It was just familiar, like he was going back to the classroom of his first year, like that. But, this was much more fresh, and it hadn’t changed, not at all.

He was met by warm eyes, they hadn’t changed either. They were still the warm brown swirling pools of chocolate he remembered falling deep inside of, liquid spiral in them. Warm, comforting, smooth, yet had a mischievous glint to them that made you squirm, like they were hiding something deep inside. He found himself not shifting uncomfortably at the sight of these thin eyes, angled eyebrows, and wide nose, yet smile and cute, like a button. Chin that was flat at the bottom, and angled into a firm jawline. Cat-like lips curved at the end, smiling at him, a tinted pink that was natural, he knew that. He looked at the pale lip colour, and knew, that it was natural. Everything was. Everything on the face, from the short legs, lightly curled auburn hair, it was a beautiful body, beautiful face, and he knew the personality behind it. He knew what was behind the mask, or what was so thin of a mask that nothing was being hidden. It was endearing as it was scary, for this was the one he knew, one he knew all too well that could easily start his life with ease yet end it in a second. It had before.

“Baekhyun,” Their voice was breathy, as they spoke his name. And Baekhyun never felt his heart flutter as the kitten lips spoke his name, and oh gods, he wanted to kiss those lips so badly. “You made it-“

So he did. Placing his hands on the jaw, pulling the beautiful face close to his, the lips pressed firmly against his own. He expected the face to push him away in anger, to storm off and curse at Baekhyun, that’s not what he was here for after all. But they didn’t. They gasped, the sudden action of affection and love was quick and unexpected, but they didn’t move away, they didn’t push him away, the pressed their body closer to Baekhyun’s , placing their hands on his shoulder, pressing him closer to their perfect body that fit oh-so great with his, kissing him deeper. Lips pressing against lips, Baekhyun’s heart was banging against his rib-cage, his heart warming his body like when you drank a hot drink, and it just made him feel so much better. He had longed for these lips for so long, that he felt drunk tasting them. It was like a fresh breath of air, he didn’t have to hold his breath from confessing these feelings of showing what he truly felt, like he could finally breathe again. 

And then they pulled away.

“Baekhyun…” They mumbled, and Baekhyun pressed his forehead to their’s.

“I’m sorry for making you wait…”

“Eunji.”

Jongdae sat on the couch, tapping his #2 pencil on the third question to his textbook. Jongdae never had problems with homework, he doesn’t even know. But his mind was elsewhere. Baekhyun never spoke a word about why he was going on a date with the ex-girlfriend he had pretty much promised to get back together with, but it was a broken promise, the moment she came back, Baekhyun acted as if she never existed. Jongdae never knew why, it’s not like he had been pining for someone… maybe? He wouldn’t be surprised if it was for Jongin, not at all. But he had a few girlfriends within that time, and Jongdae couldn’t help but wonder why. If Jongdae had a special someone and they had to leave him for a year, he would be all over them when they came back, Jongdae knows this and the most contact he’s had with a human was when Chanyeol tried to stick his tongue down Jongdae’s throat.

Jongdae snorted. “That will never be forgotten, Park Chanyeol.” Jongdae murmured to himself before writing down some more answers to some more questions. 

That is, until the doorbell rang.

Jongdae was a lazy man, he wished Baekhyun was here so he can whine his way out of going to open the door, and then he knows that he can’t live alone. It’s not Chanyeol, or Jongin, or Minseok, they just barge right in. Not like Jongdae minds, however. 

Pushing himself off the sofa, he makes his way to the door, and his met with a familiar face.

"Kim Jongdae!" The man says, with a smile. "I have arrived!" He suddenly enters, pushing Jongdae aside. Jongdae frowned. 

"Hyung! Why are you here?" Jongdae barked, chasing after the older, who had already made his home on the couch. 

"I, as your legitimate older brother," He placed a hand on his chest. "Should get some information on your life. And, mom says she thinks you should eat more. You're very skinny." 

"Jonghyun, mom knows I eat a lot, she would be saying the opposite." Jongdae said, crossing his arms over his shoulders. Jonghyun mustered a shrug, and at the same time Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Why are you here? You’re supposed to be in China.”

“Yeah, I am.” Jonghyun said, and rose again, with as much bounce as usual. Jongdae studied his older brother’s features, they looked very familiar. They both had the high cheek bones, and everything else was really different. Maybe their personalities were the same, but neither of them saw it. They were always mistaken as twins when younger, even though Jongdae is two years younger. 

“But, I came to see you.” He put his hands firmly on the younger’s shoulders, and Jongdae stepped back a bit. Jonghyun hasn't been like this, never. Jongdae was contemplating just what kind of drug Jonghyun was on. He was usually a bit laid-back, nice and warm-hearted, he was acting bizzarre and strange.

“Why, exactly?”

“My little dongsaeng, and the maknae to our family,”

“There is only two of us.”

“I have come to bring you great fortune!”

“Just because you came from China doesn’t mean you automatically can predict the future, hyung.”

“You will find love soon, Jongdae.” Pulling his younger brother closer, Jongdae yelped. “It better not be you because I am not okay with incest.” Jongdae said, sharply. “Especially with you.” He added. 

“I had asked a fortune ahjumma the other day, for her thoughts on my love life.”

“I don’t understand what this has to do with me.”

“And she said nothing is happening. I was quite let down.” Jonghyun had let Jongdae go, with a slight shove that was unexpected and nearly knocked the younger over. “But, I had asked her what was going to happen for my brother, a man two years younger than me—“

“I know my birthday, hyung.” Jongdae said, regaining his former stance as his brother pranced to the kitchen, Jongdae following behind him with a sulk. 

“And she said love will come soon, from a close friend.” Jongdae frowned, now not making his sarcastic statements as Jonghyun spoke, even Jonghyun was a bit surprised at that. “A close friend?”

“Oh, yes, she said that this friend of yours has been packing their feelings for a very long time, yet most of the time they had no idea they existed. Until recently, that is.” Jongdae began to wonder, he had many close friends. Was it Luhan, the friend who took him in as a roommate back in freshman year, or Minseok who had accompanied him throughout most of high school and taught him the gaits to college? Or was it Yixing, the man Jongdae watched get piss drunk during sophomore year when Jongdae was working as a bartender at the local club? Or was it Baekhyun, the man who had gotten so into Jongdae’s life that he had become his best friend almost instantly yet they had only know each other for over a year?

“And they are confused. Confused with feelings for you, but they have high feelings for another. They think it’s impossible to date you, so they gravitate towards the other, leaving you clueless and them unhurt.” Jongdae then frowned at Jonghyun, giving him a cold stare. “Are you just making this up, because it sounds way too detailed for some silly fortune telling.”

“I would never lie to you, Jongdae-yah!” Jonghyun put an act that was probably done by actors and actresses themselves, and yet, Jongdae didn’t find it convincing. His eyes were probably rivalling Kyungsoo’s with the way they stared at the older. 

“Okay, maybe those one or two times—“

“It was actually 21 times.”

“That’s just a number, Jongdae! I am telling you the cold hard truth!” Jongdae took in Jonghyun’s appearance a bit better, his hair was dyed a silver, something Jongdae hasn’t seen on him… he looked, very familiar with that hair colour, but Jongdae couldn’t put a finger on it…

And then he knew.

“Cupid!” 


	5. Time Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw / mentions of jonghyun. i wrote this back in 2015 so pls keep that in mind when reading this chapter.

It turns out Jongdae really hates liars. 

Not really surprising, because who does? It's really stupid and annoying because, liars, to Jongdae, are equivalent to a cheater. Neither of them are good, and make the one who is being lied to or cheated on, feel like complete shit and feel betrayed. It's no fun, so people should really fucking stop.

"I am not!" Cupid kept up his 'Jonghyun' image, even though could totally see through his bag of lies, and dude, that's so not cool. "Yes, you are! Jonghyun-hyung acts nothing like you, you over-exaggerated diva!" Jongdae shouted, not really caring if his neighbours hear because they have sex almost every night so Jongdae yelling at Cupid shouldn't be all that bad.

"I am not Cupid! You are crazy! You believe in Cupid?" Cupid still seems to have the face up, as he still looks like Kim Jonghyun, Kim Jongdae's older brother. It's actually really gross and disgusting, because Jongdae really was excited into seeing his brother, even though it's been maybe a week since he's last seen him, but still, no one can ever get enough of Kim Jonghyun.

"I only do because you are Cupid!" Jongdae shouted, and looked around the kitchen, his eyes flickering to the long wooden bar that hung over the sink, and he thought, Pain seems to be the only way to get him to stop talking about it. He pratically leaped to the pan, and grasped the pan tightly in his hands, and held it up in front of the Jonghyun-disguised Cupid, like a sword or something, and suddenly he feels very stupid, but hell, a pan can do some really good damage, he's watched Tangled (Baekhyun made him watch it, but that's besides the point).

"I'm not afraid to use this." Jongdae said, in hushed tone as he pointed it at Cupid, who had put his hands up in defence and had made it in him to back away. "I will use this." Jongdae rephrased it, and pulled it up to his face, still pointing at Cupid, as if he was looking through the focus lens of a gun. 

"Okay!" Cupid exclaimed, clearly irritated. "I am Cupid!" He confessed, and snapped his finger, and his appearance changed back to a silver-haired, pink sequin suit, Cupid. And Jongdae put the pan down.

"What the hell, Cupid? Why did you decide to walk into my house and pose as my brother?" Jongdae shouted, now having to look up slightly because Cupid and him share a bit of a height difference. "You wouldn't have trusted me with my words if I came straight at you, that's the power of heart strings, young one, you must play with them." Cupid huffed, and Jongdae rolled his eyes. "Cupid, you are Cupid, I would take your word for it if you said Baekhyun had wet dreams about me."

"That's erotic. Which isn't my job, how many times do I have to say this? I'm Cupid, not Eros." 

"I understand that!" Jongdae exclaimed, flailing his arms around in exasperation. "I understand you coming to give me some news on my love life, but you don't have to pose as my brother. How do you even know what he looks like?" 

"I did some research on Kim Jonghyun before I came here. He's a real facsinating human being, though his persona is a bit bland for my taste, dammit, I should've acted more boring. Obviously, I'm not in the position to be an actor, hey, did you know Lee Minho is in love with-"

"I don't care about some stupid Drama actor!" Jongdae interrupted. "That's weird! I don't care if you are some almighty god, you don't go looking into people's personal life like that!"

"I do it all the time. I am Cupid." Jongdae began to wonder how many times that has been said, in this conversation: "I am Cupid." and "You are Cupid." Jongdae doesn't have the time to count. Jongdae chose to ignore the whole: "I am Jonghyun" thing, because they were just going in circles.

"Okay, I don't care anymore." Jongdae sighed. "Why are you here?"

"I came here to tell you the news of your love life. I actually went to Apollo and asked for him to make it into a rhyme-type-thing. Here's how it goes:

The one you hold dearest,  
Will hide their love behind the nearest.  
Thinking your love doesn't exist,  
It is a love you can't resist.

Jongdae thought it sounded like some kind of sappy love song. It really lacked in language. "That's stupid." Jongdae mumbled. "Why don't you just tell me who it is and save you the trouble of talking to one of the most overrated gods?" Jongdae huffed, and wondered if he should really be dissing the Sun God, because he really does need the sun tomorrow. 

"Cupids meddle, they don't tell. Where's the fun in that? Where is the having the one person lie awake at night, thinking: "How am I in love with them?" When they could just be told that someone loves them? While thinking of that person as you sleep, as you eat, you slowly start to fall in love, deeper and deeper." Jongdae really hated it when Cupid did stuff like this, it sounded stupid, like something is some bad shoujo or a bad K-Pop fanfiction. Jongdae was getting a headache from this, maybe it was because Cupid smelled sickly sweet of strawberries, or it was the fact that Cupid liked to argue, even if to him it wasn't technically arguing.

"Okay, see, I don't care. Can you please just leave? I have class tomorrow." Jongdae sighed. Cupid nodded. "Of course! I also wanted to say that your quota has been reduced to three couples, rather than five. I was feeling especially hyper that day, so I thought it might be a cool idea to make someone suffer." Cupid flashed Jongdae his pearly whites, and Jongdae just really wanted Cupid to leave.

"Just leave." Jongdae shot him a glare, and Cupid remained smiling and snapped, and disappeared in a pink cloud that had the smell of sickly sweet strawberries.

Jongdae sighed and sauntered back to the living room, falling back on the couch. He stared at the wall. A close friend. There is two people Jongdae can think of, is Baekhyun. Of course, there is the other previous options, like Luhan, but Luhan seems to hung up on the younger, Sehun. There's Minseok, but Minseok seems to not express human feelings well. And there's Yixing, but Yixing still seems to not want any romance right now. But, as Jongdae kept thinking, Cupid did say they hide behind a person they think is someone they have a chance with. Jongdae is a bit disturbed, knowing this about one of his friends, one of his friends could be in love with him, and for some reason, the biggest finger is being pointed at Baekhyun.

It's not like Jongdae really thought he was gay, he just uses it as a joke, like how Jongdae teased Chanyeol about being stupid when in reality he's really not, Baekhyun never had a boyfriend. Baekhyun has always had girlfriends, and of course, there is always that one exception that he could be bisexual, or he could be just gay for Jongdae, but it's a just a theory. Just hypothetical, like most of his and Baekhyun's talks. Hypothetical.

Jongdae glances at the clock, it's 8 o'clock. And he needs fresh air. 

He pushes off the couch, grabbed his winter jacket, and went out the door, he got half way down the hall of their floor, before turning around and locking their door.

"I am sorry for attacking you, earlier." Baekhyun chuckled, almost forced. He has his hands shoved in the pockets of his winter jacket, and his shoulders to his ears because he didn't wear a hat, he didn't want to mess up his hair. 

Eunji chuckled. "Of course," She said, her eyes set forward. "I mean, I would've done the same."

"Really?"

"No. Come on, Baek, you know me." Baekhyun laughed, and he remembered how much he missed this. Female incompaniment, maybe it's his hetereosexual self, but he does like having the opposite sex around. The only girls he's seen in the past year was Krystal Jung, a girl he works in the lab with, she's friends with Taemin and Jongin, and they only exchange small talk. But the familarity of having a girl, or rather, Eunji, around seemed more fun. Eunji had been his friend for a long time, since high school, and they had grown used to the way their life revolves around each other. He had seen her pan through her boyfriends, and she has seen him go through girlfriends, just like they had both seen Chanyeol go through the struggles of finding his sexuality. The three of them lived in a world that was all their own, and Baekhyun started having feelings.

Baekhyun is that kind of person that starts having feelings when they hang around a certain person enough, hence his newfound feelings for Jongdae, and the same thing happened with Eunji. Except Baekhyun wasn't reluctant to date her, and he knew that he would just have to get it out of the way, so he did, and they ended up dating. Best friends, turned into lovers, and Chanyeol, was the third wheel. Not that he minded, for he had met Jongdae at the time, though he would talk about Jongdae to Baekhyun, they didn't meet until after Eunji left.

"So, who is this Jongdae, anyways?" Baekhyun asked, with a raise of the brow as he bit into his slice of pizza. "He is only the coolest person in the world!" Chanyeol said with fake enthusiasm, and Eunji chuckled. "Where did you meet him?" She was the nicer one, to treat Chanyeol, since Baekhyun constantly treated him like a toad. "Choi Minho's party, the first word I remember saying to him was: "Sorry for sticking my tongue down your throat.""

"You didn't even say sorry, I said sorry." Kyungsoo retorted. He sat beside Chanyeol on the three person couch, with Eunji on his right and Kyungsoo on his left, Baekhyun was on a separtate chair. "You just kinda mumbled about how gross his mouth tasted and something about girl cooties." Eunji and Baekhyun burst into laughter. 

"Regardless!" Chanyeol said, after a few seconds of Baekhyun and Eunji laughing their stomach's out. "I know him, and he is my friend, and I don't want his mind being tainted by the likes of you two." 

It turns out that dream was short-lived.

"So, Chanyeol tells me you're living with Jongdae now." Eunji said, after a few moments of silence. Eunji is great at covering up silences, which is probably why they are friends, Baekhyun remembered being the strange kid who liked reading and anime back in high school, even if the only anime he watched was Pokemon and Dragon Ball Z and all of the seasons of Sailor Moon. Also Digimon, but Baekhyun doesn't mention that. So much more better anime, now, though nothing can replace Sailor Moon. And Eunji, his lab partner, seemed to take his quirks in, and made sure to keep up decent conversations, even if she didn't understand most of the things he went on about. "Yeah, Jongdae lived with Chanyeol because he got evicted or something.... And since I was living with Chanyeol we kinda shared, until Chanyeol moved out to live closer to his job. Not that big of a deal, since Jongdae and I are pretty close."

"I find it funny that you are living with him and he is your best friend, seems like yesterday when we were sitting in your room laughing about how he might look." Eunji chuckled, and Baekhyun followed. He does remember that, he remembers the pencil on paper, but never was he prepared for what Jongdae actually looked like. "He's pretty cool. He is an astrophysicist, so it's not hard talking to him like Chanyeol." Eunji laughed. She's not in the science business herself, or healing or whatever, she is a linguistics student, which is why she had to go to Japan, and Baekhyun would've made fun of her for it like he did with Chanyeol, but it seemed so fitting for her. "He actually... reminds me a lot of you. You are both kind, sweet, yet you both have a razor tongue." Baekhyun smiled. "Wow, no wonder you two are friends. Knowing me, we would probably be clawing each other's throats out if we are that alike." Baekhyun's turn to laugh, because it's true, Eunji didn't like people who were a lot like her, she says it's female superiorty, she doesn't want to have another Queen Bee around, and Baekhyun thought it was funny at the time, but now he wonders what it would be if they actually met.

"You two should meet though, I'd like to see the fight of the century break out." 

Eunji chuckled, and bumped her shoulder with his. 

"So why is it, that even when you were all alone in your freshman year in high school," Baekhyun knows where this is going. "And me, being ever so kind, to give you company and let you jabber on and on about animated characters and the plot on the book you were reading, and then to be one of your closest friends, and even helped you get dates, and then said yes, even when I was unsure about it, when you asked me to date you, and then when I leave for Japan for a year, you treat me as if I don't exist?" She looked at him then, a smirk on her face, obviously teasing, slightly, but he can see in her eyes that she was actually hurt by his decsion. And he knows, he knew he hurt her, but he wasn't man enough to say sorry.

"I... I wanted to see you. So badly. I wanted to go back to your old apartment where you share with Chorong, or ask Chanyeol how you were doing, or call you... Hell, everyday I always wished I would run into you, just so I wouldn't have to come see you. And I did, run into you, a few times. I saw you, smiling and laughing with your friends, and I knew when they were friends and they were a male because I know how you smile when you have a boyfriend, how you laugh, how you look at them. You know how I know? Because those smiles, those laughs, and those looks were always reserved for me. I know I should've just come and see you, save us both the trouble... but I just, couldn't." He sighed. "And I guess, I just couldn't bear seeing the look on your face, the disappoinment when I finally did see you. I heard it in your voice when I called you."

Eunji laughed, and it made Baekhyun confused. "W-Why are you laughing?"

"You are hilarious, Byun Baekhyun. You haven't changed one bit." She said, still regaining her breath from laughing. "Remember the night you told me you love me? You said that you had always tried finding a way to not love me, that your mind was always thinking of hypothetical way to love me. That if you could love me, then you would list the reasons why you could, and you know what? Those were the reasons why you do love me." She said, and Baekhyun frowned, still wondering where she was going with this.

They stopped, at their destination, a italian restaurant that Minseok works at part-time, as a waiter. "And I think that happened to you." 

Baekhyun took a breath, breathing in the cool air of a January winter, and then he gave her a look. Her smile had disappeared. "It's exactly what I was worried about. I knew our relationship couldn't work. It's bad to not trust someone, I know. But, I always had that nagging feeling in the back of my head, you could be cheating. Well, I guess it's not cheating, since we weren't together." She forced a light chuckle. "That you would find someone to fill the hole I left. I wanted you to be unhappy, for you to call me everyday, and count the days I come back."

Baekhyun swallowed. "That's what a good boyfriend would do, isn't it?"

"But I was wrong to think that." No longer facing the building, she turned and face him, her shoulder's aligned with his, despite her being shorter. "You should be happy, no matter how much it pained me to think of you with someone else." Eunji chuckled. "But you aren't. I can see that. You came to me, even if the intention was getting back together, you still kissed me, and I feel like we have a chance, but I know your heart is elsewhere, Baekhyun, I can feel it."

"Eunji..." Baekhyun sighed, and pulled her into a tight embrace, she was taken back at first, but then she wrapped her arms around his waist, and his arms around her shoulders. "I still love you, nothing can replace that."

"Jung Eunji, the girl who gave me company when my only friend was Park Chanyeol," He pulled away to look at her. "The girl who said yes to my question of dating you, even when you were unsure, and the girl who broke my heart and left for Japan, will you be my girlfriend?"

Baekhyun wondered how big his grin was, considering she chuckled, looked down and smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

Fresh air always did wonders for Jongdae. It was like diving into a freshwater lake for the first time, or into an unsued pool. And winter air is Jongdae's favourite kind of air, it's cold and nips at Jongdae's nose and when he eats some kind of mint, it's like keeping the cold taste. He really enjoys it.

Jongdae had decided to take a walk, wander. It's not something he's used to, he hasn't wandered in a long time. At least, alone. Before Jongdae met Chanyeol, he spent most of his time alone. He had friends, but they were all older than him. Minseok was always busy with school work, Luhan had friends, and Yixing was always with Junmyeon at the time. So, Jongdae was used to being alone. He hasn't wandered the streets of the little secluded place that his university sits at, in a long time. It turns out there is a new clothing shop, that is mostly for woman so Jongdae doesn't bother, a pastry shop, that has delicious cookies that Jongdae knows Chanyeol would whine for if he was here, so Jongdae buys them, and tucks them under his arm.

It was until, suddenly, he bumped into someone, literally, that he didn't really want to see right now.

"Jongdae?"

"Taemin?"

It turned out, just like Baekhyun had said, Taemin didn't change at all. He still looks fairly the same, except he had dark black hair when Jongdae had last seen him, and now his hair is various colours, like blue, green and purple, but he still has the same smile on his face. "It's been forever!" He exclaimed. "How are you?"

Baekhyun, help me.

What's wrong?

Guess who I ran into.

You're outside? Um, Zhang Liyin?

Lee fucking Taemin.

Seriously? What are the odds! That's amazing! You can ask him what went on with him and Jongin!

I don't want to! That's weird!

Just do it.

Jongdae mentally grumbled, and he tried not to frown, because Taemin is right in front of him. "Um... good. You know, school and such. How are you?"

"Good. I guess. I mean, I just broke up with my grilfriend, I guess Jongin told you that." Taemin retorted, and then his smile became a bit fainter. "Do you want to eat something? I mean, I haven't eaten anything yet. And no, Jongin didn't tell me that, I haven't see Jongin since Christmas." 

Taemin laughed, and agreed, and then Jongdae began to wonder what really made Jongin and Taemin quit their relationship. 

"Wait, what day of the week is it?" Jongdae asked.


	6. Day 1

Chanyeol is a bit uncoordinated, which is sort of given with his monster height. But it's not like a lot of people mind, Jongdae just laughs it off, Baekhyun will pretend to grumble but will hide a smirk, but Kyungsoo minds. Kyungsoo thinks Chanyeol is someone who deserves to learn how to stand with out tripping, or just not stand at all (though knowing Chanyeol, some sort of mishap will happen from that). 

He's currently in a clothing store, one of the popular ones on the block, and he's looking at clothes. It is a clothes shop, after all. He's looking at the sort he likes, graphic shirts and jeans that give him the right tugs and curves in the right places (although that is something he'll never say out loud). He's not the richest person, so he has to check the prices. They are quite high, and all Chanyeol sees on buying is a t-shirt with some English phrase on it (he usually asks Kris to translate, but he isn't answering his phone, so it's a bit risky, but hey, if it's bad he could be an edgy geoligist), and a snapback he saw with a South Korean flag on the front he might buy. 

That is, until he's looking through the racks and runs into someone he didn't plan on seeing.

And that is, Kim Jongin.

Chanyeol, whenever met with the sun-kissed boy, turns into a stuttering mess. Chanyeol wondered if Jongin had any idea that Chanyeol likes him, or he is as dense as Yixing. "J-Jongin!" He exclaimed, he didn't even get a word in and he's already stuttering. Shame on you, Park Chanyeol. He scoulded himself mentally, which is something he usually does. "Oh, hey, hyung!" Jongin made on of his killer smiles, that can send Chanyeol to the moon, easy. 

"Shopping for clothes?" It was supposed to come out flirty and shit, but instead it came out stupid because, well, yeah, that's why he's here. "Um, no, actually. I work here." Well, that was unexpected. He didn't come out as a complete idiot, not completely, that is. "Oh, really? That's... cool." Chanyeol knows that he is slowly becoming the neanderthal that Baekhyun and Jongdae list him as when he speaks to Jongin, with his lack of language and dear gods I graduated with one of the highest scores in literature I shouldn't be like this. 

"I guess. Minimum wage to make sure Sehun doesn't starve to death and the roof above our heads get taken out." Jongin said, using his elbow as leverage on the silver rack. "Sehun starving isn't a totally bad thing." Chanyeol thought aloud, and Jongin laughed, and Chanyeol thought was: I did that. Even though I wasn't even supposed to say it out loud, here it is. And then he realized he's rambling in his head (another thing he does a lot) and gave Jongin a weak smile. Chanyeol began thinking that maybe thinking out loud isn't totally a bad thing, but some of the stuff he says isn't great, so he thinks it'll be best if he just stays quiet.

"Do you need any help?" Jongin straightened, his eyebrows raised. Chanyeol cleared his already clear throat. "Um, no. It's just... um, no. Nothing." Chanyeol was going to complain about the prices, but Jongin would think he's cheap, and besides, it's not Jongin owned the shop. "What is it?" Jongin poked, and you know how ostriches (ostrichs?) stick their head in the ground? Chanyeol had the urge to do that. 

"Oh... um..." Chanyeol was usually a talkative guy, he was headstrong and only got embarrassed when it was quite embarrassing (like the year before when Baekhyun made him dress as a playboy bunny for Halloween, there was no shame when he was drunk, but people shouldn't really have social networking). 

"I think I'm done." Kyungsoo, appeared behind Chanyeol, almost giving him a heart attack. He jumped, and then grasped his chest. "Holy shit, Soo. You scared me." Chanyeol sighed. "That's not new, weakling." Kyungsoo said, with a roll of the eyes. "Hey, hyung. I didn't know you two were shopping together." Jongin said, and smiled wider. "Oh yeah, I don't trust Chanyeol out on the street, so it only seems plausible." Kyungsoo said, his regular straight face, and Chanyeol was kinda dying on the inside. "He's also a great whiner, so I kinda have to."

"Okay, Soo, I think we should get going, yeah?" Chanyeol cut in, covering the surprisingly younger's face with his large hand, and Jongin had an amused look on his face. "I'm still looking." Kyungsoo shot Chanyeol one of his famous looks as he removed Chanyeol's hand from his face. "Would you like some help?" Kyungsoo nodded, and they wandered off to go find something suiting to Kyungsoo's style.

Until suddenly, Chanyeol hears 2NE1's 'Crush' playing and he wonders why the chorus starts first from the speakers and he realizes that, the song is coming from his butt where his phone sits in his back pocket.

"Hello?" Chanyeol answered, as if caller ID (and the personalized ringtone) wasn't applied. "Hey, what are you doing?" It's Jongdae, though Chanyeol read that from the contact name: 'Funky JD' and Jongdae is the only one good enough in his contacts to have 'Crush' as his ring (it could be Jongin but Chanyeol doesn't have his number). 

"I'm shopping with Kyungsoo." Chanyeol leant on the metal rack, his slim body leaning over the shirts (a hanger digs into his ribs but he thinks a rib bruise looks hardcore so he leaves it). "You sounded really gay there." Jongdae snarked, and Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "Shut up, queer." Chanyeol challenged, and he's glad he's only having a phone call with Jongdae or he would've easily - and happily - kicked Chanyeol in the balls, so that his little swimmers wouldn't work again, though it's not like his sexuality goes along with the whole 'baby-making' thing. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm having dinner with Lee Taemin."

"Woah, what the fuck?" Chanyeol stood straight, his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you really on a date with your cousin's ex-boyfriend?"

"I'm not on a date, idiot." Jongdae often calls Chanyeol that, he's surprised people don't think that's his name. "We met up, he offered dinner, and we're talking." Jongdae said, non-chalant. Chanyeol looked above the racks of clothes (not hard to do), to see that Jongin was helping Kyungsoo find something that was his size in some shirt he wanted, and was glad he wasn't speaking loud enough (given that Jongin and Kyungsoo were across the store). "About what? Jongin?"

"Not totally. Did you know he dances as well? Actually, that's how he met Jongin and-"

"Jongdae!" Chanyeol exclaimed. "I don't care! Why are you doing this?"

"Baekhyun and I have been trying to get you and Jongin together, so I decided to get some dirt on Taemin and Jongin's relationship, you know a good fact? Jongin is really good at stripping aparently, not surprising since he's a bit of a sex monster, you've seen him dance, so you know. I'm only saying that because when you two do start dating, it's a good thing to have? One of Baekhyun's ex-girlfriends said he tried to strip for her, and apparently he fell on his face. I wish I got it on tape because that would've been hilarious-"

"Jongdae!" Chanyeol exclaimed, again. "Why are you trying to get me and Jongin together?"

"Because you're always complaining about you being left out all the time, so we decided to just get you two to get together." Jongdae sounded a bit annoyed, he probably was since he rambles a bit so sometimes Chanyeol has to pull him back, and he doesn't like it when Chanyeol does. "You're really trying to get me and Jongin together? If so, why the fuck are you with Taemin, Baekhyun is on his 'date' with Eunji, and I am here shopping with Kyungsoo?"

"Still sounds gay."

"Who, by the way, is getting help by Jongin on the other side of the store." Chanyeol added, ignoring Jongdae's comment. "So, why are you talking to me when Jongin is trying to get Kyungsoo in pants?" 

"They aren't even trying anything on."

"So? Why don't you ask him out? It would make mine and Baekhyun's job easier." Chanyeol may have just been reading needlessly between the lines, but it seemed like Jongdae was hiding something from him, because no way would Jongdae and Baekhyun would help Chanyeol get a date. He decided he was just underestimating his friends. "I'm... afraid." Chanyeol confessed, because if he said the same to Baekhyun, he would've gotten laughed at. Jongdae was better, he chuckled. 

"Park Chanyeol, afraid? The guy who made me bungy jump for my birthday? The guy who didn't even apologize and still came and made me breakfast the next morning after sticking your tongue down my throat? When I was too hungover to think and probably would've had morning sex with you if you weren't good with hangovers? That's not the Park Chanyeol I know."

"It seems that me sticking my tongue down your throat is the only dynamic we have in this relationship."

"Fuck yeah, it is. No go ask Kim fucking Jongin out or I will happily put my foot up your ass, and you are a top so I know you won't like that." Chanyeol pouted. "Fine. I'll do it. If he rejects me and I go deep in depression and attempt to kill myself, you will me with me at the hospital, got it?"

"Gross. Don't make jokes about suicide, dude."

"Shut up."

"Fine, I'll sit by your limp body, and if you do die, I'll put on your gravestone: 'At least he grew the balls and asked Jongin out' alright?"

"That's more like it."

"Alright, gotta go. Taemin's coming back."

"Did he go to the washroom? That must've been a long shit."

"Stop stalling. And no, he went to go and see one of his friends here." 

"I'll see you tomorrow, maybe. Bye."

"Bye, loser."

Jongdae hung up and Chanyeol sighed. Well, his whole life is now a lie, Jongdae and Baekhyun trying to get him with Jongin? Sounded to good to be true. Maybe they knew Jongin had some kind of gene in him that would affect their children...

"Right, no baby-making." Chanyeol mumbled. Stripping sounded fun, though.

"Chanyeol! Wake up! You ready to pay?" Kyungsoo was shouting from the counter maybe 15 feet away from Chanyeol. 

"I'm paying?"

Baekhyun fiddled with the menu in his hand. He was really hungry, since Jongdae refused to buy or make him lunch (Baekhyun was sort of dirt poor at the moment, except for he put away to not spend for this date) and Kyungsoo wouldn't come over to make it, he had to struggle to live on a cupcake that Kyungsoo made and gave out for his brithday (he gave a few to Jongdae, none for Baekhyun, however) and so Baekhyun could eat that. 

"I'm starving..." Baekhyun drooled over the pictures shown in the menu. "What? Did you not eat anything?"

"No..." He pouted at Eunji's mocking tone. "I ate a cupcake..." He said, in a soft voice, barely audible. "You know Baekhyun, if you learned how to cook you might be able to eat a real meal from home for once. 

"I don't want to! That's why I have you, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo! You guys make me delicious food so I don't have to make anything..."

"I am not your chef, Byun Baekhyun." Eunji sighed, with a roll of her eyes. Baekhyun smirked, however, seeing the smile she tried to hide. 

"So, Byun Baekhyun, why exactly are you here, invading my time? You clearly didn't intend on originally making it official between the two of us..." She trailed off, placing her menu down, the first thing Baekhyun wondered was what she was going to order. "So why?"

"I am trying toget Chanyeol set up with someone." 

"With who? Jongdae?"

Baekhyun frowned. "No!" That seemed impossible. Jongdae and Chanyeol dating? That was like... like... it was just really bad. Jongdae and Chanyeol were not a good match, they differed in height greatly, and just... everything else seemed out of proportion. Jongdae and Chanyeol, Jongdae and Chanyeol, Jongdae and Chanyeol.... the more Baekhyun said it in his head (turning off the weird brain waves he could send to Jongdae, something they practiced on doing earlier today) the more he hated it. It was okay for him to say: 'Going out with Jongdae and Chanyeol!' but saying something like: 'Jongdae and Chanyeol are dating.' Sounded awful, like someone was picking at all the wrong chords on a harp or nails on a chalkboard. It sounded horrible. 

"Jongdae and Chanyeol," Baekhyun nearly shuddered. "Are not compatible. They are like... like..."

"Up and down? Left and right?" She raised a brow. "Yeah, opposites don't..."

"Attract? Baekhyun, you're a physicist." Eunji chuckled. "I don't know much about Jongdae, so I can't say so for sure... But from what I've heard from you, and what Chanyeol tells me... They seem pretty compatible."

"Chanyeol talks about Jongdae with you?"

"Yeah, it's a thing he talks about a lot, other than maybe complaining about you. He always talks about how Jongdae's a thousand times nicer to him that you are. Sometimes he muses on about Jongdae like a teenage girl in love." Eunji chuckled, looking down at her menu. 

She caught her sight of Baekhyun staring off in the distance, and chuckled. "Anyways," She cut in, loud enough to bring him back to Earth. "Who are you setting up Chanyeol with, then?"

Baekhyun blinked a few times, and then nodded, as if finally getting the answer. "Erm, Kim Jongin." 

"Oh? Really?" Eunji raised a brow. "I know they know each other, he comes up in Chanyeol's conversations quite a bit too... I didn't know you would be setting him up with Jongin, though." Eunji gave the waiter a smile once he asked for their drinks, and then left.

"Why not?"

"Because, Baekhyun." Eunji rolled her eyes. "I've known you both for as long as I could remember, and you are the type to either have your nose where it's not supposed to be, or to push Chanyeol but not help him if he falls over from your impact." Eunji chuckled. "And maybe that's why Chanyeol thinks Jongdae-ssi is a better friend than you are." 

"Yeah... Friends? Right?"

"Baekhyun, why are you so jumpy about the topic of Jongdae and Chanyeol?" Jongdae and Chanyeol, Jongdae and Chanyeol. "I-I dunno. It's weird... I've never took them as the romantic type."

"Well, that sort of how they met."

"Don't remind me." Baekhyun groaned. "Who does that? Becomes best friends with the guy you almost stole their virginity with? That's stupid." 

"I don't know, Baekhyun." She shrugged. "You shouldn't worry about their relationship anways. You're acting like you are some kid that has a crush on one of them and doesn't want anyone to touch that one... You sound like a sasaeng fan." Eunji laughed.

Baekhyun nodded. Of course. I'm being childish. 

"I called you here because I wanted to know a bit more on Naeun and Taemin's relationship."

"Naeun and Taemin?" She raised her brows, and Baekhyun realized that whoops, too sudden. He ignored it. "They broke up a week or so ago... They didn't seem that into it, you know?" Eunji shrugged.

Baekhyun could hear the clank and clatter from behind him, bustling with laughter of families and couples and friends out for dinner. He could hear the dishes clank and clatter as well, the quietest as they could, but even so, they were still loud. Not loud enough to drown the chatter that surrounded the young couple, but enough to not strain to be heard.

"What do you mean, not into it?" Baekhyun cocked a brow. That was why he had asked her out, to ask her about Naeun and Taemin's relationship. They way they were doing this, seemed like some kind of mystery murder, even though it was just trying to get to of their friend's to date. But it wasn't like that, after hearing, and seeing Jongin's face light up even in the slightest way at just the mention of Taemin, nevermind his relationship coming to a bitter end, Baekhyun felt like more investigating had to be done in order to keep the two apart. Baekhyun wanted to find out what caused Naeun and Taemin to end, to start, and maybe he could use that information as a sort of... way to manipulate Jongin and Taemin's relationship to an even worser state, it sounded sadistic and horrible, but Chanyeol would get the guy. Besides, it's not like Taemin is the ugliest guy ever, he could get any girl or guy he wants on campus. 

Eunji twirled her hair around her finger, examining it. This was a habit she did often, when thinking. She seemed to be bored of the topic already, Eunji wasn't much of a gossip girl, neither was Baekhyun (a gossip boy for that matter), but he needed to know, if he wanted to advance on making Taemin and Jongin to end their feelings for each other, and Jongin to exclusively date Chanyeol. "Oh, I don't know. How couples usually end? They start fighting, start losing intrest, until one cheats on the other and-"

Baekhyun held out his hand, and she blinked, taken aback by his sudden movement. "Ch-Cheating? What do you mean cheating? Who cheated?" This seemed intresting. 

"Taemin cheated on Naeun. I don't know who with, since as Naeun's friend I am not really supposed to poke in her business like that, or talk to Taemin ever again. She still hasn't left her apartment unless for class."

Baekhyun almost cheered. Taemin cheated. That was very valuable information, it was something he needed. Now he just needed to find... Jongdae. 

So, it turns out your 'dinner date' is a cheater. 

Wait, Taemin?

Hell yeah. Eunji just said that he cheated on Naeun, that's how they broke up.

Seriously?

Yep.

Baekhyun smiled triumphantly, and Eunji gave him a look, a raised brow and a sloppy smirk. He frowned. "What?" She burst out laughing, clutching at her stomach and nearly falling out of her chair, even though Baekhyun knew she wouldn't be caught dead falling out of a chair at a public place like this, but it still looked like it.

"You're an idiot."

Jongdae hasn't been able to look at Taemin the same way ever since Baekhyun told him that. He keeps eyeing him weirdly when he looks away, or getting lost in thought when Taemin is telling him one of his oh-so hilarious dancing stories, which aren't actually all that funny, but still Taemin nearly dies of laughter when telling him. At least Jongdae is good at reading people's expressions when he's only paying attention to half of what Taemin is rambling on about. Jongdae had met Taemin briefly a few times, whenever he would visit Jongin and he would be there, or at Jongin's shows and Taemin would be in the loudest to scream (that is until Chanyeol started watching the shows, now Jongdae has to see an otorhinolaryngologist after every show), besides, ballet shows or stuff that Jongin does aren't supposed to be full of loud hooting and hollering that should be at rock concerts. It's usually just clapping and the occasionally whistle that makes Chanyeol stare at his thumb and index finger and try to figure out the physics to it.

"So I told him, no, you're shoes are untied, and guess what? They were!" He bursted in laughter for probably the tenth time in the last ten minutes, and everybody in the restuarant looked at him, and Jongdae tried to hide behind his drink. Taemin was a great man, he was nice, sweet, occassionally funny (sometimes, Jongdae would laugh for real) and he had this really dumb smile on his face sometimes. Jongdae wondered why Taemin was being so open with him, since they barely knew each other, maybe he wanted something. Taemin was usually a quiet boy, not because he was shy, he just prefered not to talk. He reminded Jongdae more and more of Jongin, the more they talked, and Jongdae could only wonder, how did they become friends, let alone lovers? People this alike usually didn't get along, but they did get along. Really well. 

"Hyung? You okay?" Jongdae blinked a few times. It was weird being called 'hyung' by Taemin, he didn't exactly know why, but he felt like he should be the one that was older, not Jongdae. "I-I'm fine. And," Jongdae stumbled. "Call me Jongdae, alright?"

"Okay, 'Jongdae'." Taemin shot one of his award winning smiles, and took a drink of his iced tea. 

"I'm sorry if this is out of line," Jongdae spoke, breaking the awaited silence that both Jongdae and the rest of restaurant wanted. They sat in a quaint little fish and chips restaurant, Jongdae loved fish and chips, while Taemin was only slightly fond of them, he said so after he talked about a trip to London he went on a while back, with his friends, Jinki, Jonghyun, Kibum and Minho, the five of them were quite popular, even though they were all gay, for each other, more hilariously (except for Taemin, Taemin went for a younger guy named Jongin). While not all of Jongdae's friends were all gay, those guys were, and probably liked to flaunt it more than Chanyeol, Jongin, Minseok, Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo or any of his other friends, preferred. 

"But, I was just wondering, how, and why a great couple like you and Jongin ended?" To Jongdae, it sounded extremely out of line. But Taemin didn't seem to mind as he stared down at his drink and started jabbing at his bright yellow lemon with his straw. They had already devoured their food, Jongdae refusing to cook for Baekhyun meant him not eating himself, and Taemin had dance practice right before this, so they were both pretty hungry. He laughed, though it didn't sound real. 

"We started fighting, about the silliest thing... I don't even remember what it was. But, Jongin was quite upset, he holds onto his anger, if you didn't know," Jongdae felt like he should know, being Jongin's cousin. "And I tried my hardest to not get him upset... But it seems that the only difference we share is our birthdate," The same laugh. "We both got really short tempered after that. We lived together, so it was even harder to look him in the eye. We made silent agreements on food, it was as if everything we spoke to each other was scripted. Nothing was genuine anymore. I kept trying to get to him, I kept trying to make things work, I kept trying and trying... Until he finally snapped."

Jongdae never heard this story. The story always was: Taemin left Jongin for Naeun. And that was it. Jongdae was anticipating what was happening, what was going to happen, and what he should do. What can Jongdae do with this? He will have to run it by Baekhyun, since he knew more on the subject of love and breakups than Jongdae did. So much more.

"He didn't mean it. He didn't, I know he didn't. I saw the hurt in his eyes when he tried apologizing, I could see him asking for some sort of forgiveness, and I gave him that. I gave him a story to tell, to hide what he did. Everybody thinks I'm the monster for our breakup." Taemin chuckled. 

"But no one knows that Jongin was actually the monster, for hurting me."

Chanyeol shivered in his parka. It was cold in January, and Kyungsoo looked more than cozy in his black leather jacket, the asshole. People with cold hearts have cold blood, Chanyeol pressumed as Kyungsoo didn't get hot in the summer, or cold in the winter. Which was strange because Chanyeol was supposedly warm blooded, as well as other humans, so why did he have to face the symptoms of climate change?

"It's fucking cold." Chanyeol hissed through chattering teeth as they strolled down the streets. The shops were dark, having closed recently or hours ago, it was only 6. Yet darkness hung over the sky, as if it was 9, but no moon, despite the clear sky. 

"I think it's alright." Jongin shrugged, wearing a heavier jacket than Kyungsoo, a light tanned coloured jacket with fleece on the inside, and Chanyeol wants to mutter and curse because obviously Jongin is warm, he's wearing fleece for fuck's sake. But Jongin's fleece is no match for Chanyeol's parka that has all of these functions that are supposed to be for ski bums that tread the moutains while Chanyeol has never even been to a mountain resort. Whatever, it was a 300,000 won jacket, it's not doing it's functions. 

"Well, you dance, you have muscle." 

"And what about me? I don't work out." Kyungsoo cocked a brow at Chanyeol, and his glare was used as rehearsed. 

"I-I'm n-n-not calling you f-f-f-fat Kyungsoo!"

Jongin laughed, throwing his head back. Kyungsoo's lip curved into a smirk as he watched Chanyeol, more than half a head taller than Kyungsoo, cowered in fear with his hands in front of his face. Chanyeol felt embarrassed, of course, he looked like a coward in front of his crush, but Jongin seemed to enjoy it, if by the smile on his face or the laugh that escaped his lungs meant anything. 

They walked with Jongin because his shift was nearly over when they got there, so they decided to walk him home. It turns out he doesn't live far from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo and Jongin knew each other, a way Chanyeol didn't know why. It seemed nobody did. They just knew each other. But the thing with their relationship, while Kyungsoo hits anyone just about older (the eldest being Baekhyun) and younger than him, Jongin doesn't have a spot on his list (Chanyeol wonders who's on the top of that list, himself or Baekhyun, Chanyeol is betting on Baekhyun but he doesn't really know). 

"So, Chanyeol-hyung," Jongin said, turning to his right and facing Chanyeol, looking past Kyungsoo. "I have tickets to see the new movie: Candy Crush the Movie, do you want to come?" 

Chanyeol took a moment to contemplate that. Jongin was asking him out? Him? He said his name, not Kyungsoo's, and he was looking right at him. It seemed that Jongin was asking him out, to a movie. An opening night movie, so it was important. Chanyeol saw Jongin's expectant brow, and even Kyungsoo was looking at him. 

"Um, yeah. Sure. Wh-Why are you taking me?" Stupid question.

"Oh, do you not want to come?"

"Er, no, it's just we barely hang out and-"

Jongin chuckled. "Soojung has to study, Sehun has his brother coming, Luhan doesn't like the movie, Zitao has a friend coming, and Seulgi has a date." Jongin shrugged. "I asked hyung earlier," He pointed his thumb at Kyungsoo. "But he said he had plans. So I decided to ask you."

"So what, I'm your last choice?" Chanyeol snorted.

"Yeah, you could say that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently my friend justin wrote all the chanyeol parts lol? so shout out to him


	7. Dumb Dumb

Baekhyun was freaking out. He was pacing, back and forth outside of the restaurant he had parted ways with Eunji. 

"I have to go now. I had promised to meet up with Chorong to get her some dinner. I'll call you soon." 

Now that she was out of sight, he had let his inner freakish self go. He was chewing on the bone of his pointer finger, it's a bad habit, really. Chanyeol was there for the nail biting habit, which involved the both of them going into the beauty side in a department store and purchasing some bad tasting nail polish. It worked for a week, until Baekhyun forgot to reapply it. He sucked at nail polish, and so did Eunji. Eunji helped him through the lip biting phase back in senior year, and Jongdae helped him through the dry mouth phase. This time, it was his finger. He had tried not to let anyone see it... but Jongdae had already put a band-aid on it.

He pulled out his phone, frantically typing in the familar number. He quickly puts it up to his ear, cursing at the low temperature and shoving his other hand in his pocket. The snow is blurring his vision as it gets stuck on his eyelashes. He waits a bit, it rings twice, and then he hears an oh-so familar voice.

"Hello?"

"Yes!" Baekhyun whooped, and people stared. As if they haven't been doing that for the past ten minutes. "You picked up. It's late and I didn't think you'd pick up since you are always one for 'getting a good night's rest' and shit like that-"

"Baekhyun," Luhan sighed. "It's only nine o'clock. I don't usually go to sleep for another hour." Baekhyun could hear the exasperation in the older's voice, but, like usual, Baekhyun chose to ignore it. "Exactly! If I called an hour later Minseok would be yelling at me for disturbing your sleep, because I hear you go from the 'sweet and cute' Luhan if you get enough sleep to the 'I won't be afraid to stab you' Luhan if you don't." Baekhyun said, a matter-of-factly. "I won't protest on that."

Baekhyun smiled. Smug. "So, Luhan, I have something to talk to you about. Maybe I can come over and we can talk about it?" Baekhyun was already making his way there. He knew Luhan and Minseok's shared apartment like the back of his hand. Baekhyun glanced at his hand. When did I get that cut? "If it's about your 'crush' on Jongdae, then may I remind you-"

"C-Crush? I don't have a crush on someone! I am 25 years old! I am a man!" Baekhyun shouted into the microphone, causing yet another group of people to glare at him. Luhan sighed. Exasperated.

"I am not a couple's therapist. Nor your personal psychiatrist." 

"I didn't say you were!" Baekhyun defended himself. "But, you are training to be a psychiatrist so I thought-"

"I am not going to be a psychiatrist!" Luhan shouted. Great, 'I am not afraid to stab you' Luhan is awakening. Good job, Baekhyun. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the elder. "Psychiatrists and Psychologists are two totally different things!" 

"How is that?"

"A psychiatrist," Luhan always tend to be quite defensive on his major. Whenever someone made the slightest mistake on what he did, or details on it, he seemed to always make a big fuss on it, turning from the sweet man he is into someone who is quite defensive and a little bit mean. "Is a person who takes private sessions with people and helps people with their mental health. A psychologist, which is what I am going for, deals with mental disorders, like Schizophrenia or Dementia or bizarre phobias that affect someone's survival and livablity." 

"I'm nearly at your house. Tell Minseok to run while he can." Baekhyun hung up and stuffed his phone in his pocket, safe for later keeping.

Jongdae liked Taemin's presence, he really did. Excerpt the fact that he made horrible jokes, he was a good person to be around. He was all smiley and was quite polite, he reminded Jongdae much of his cousin. And Jongin was a nice man. After Taemin had confessed the bitter secret of his and Jongin's relationship (it was very vague, however) he kept on with a different conversation as if nothing had happened. He had a way with words, or perhaps it was his personality itself that allowed him to be so laid back. Regardless, Taemin knew what he was doing.

Jongdae was never one for gossip. He thought that maybe if he ignored it himself than it wouldn't happen to him. But what Taemin had said was something he had to tell Baekhyun, it was quite required. They were trying to get Chanyeol and Jongin together, after all.

But... Now, Jongdae seemed quite torn. Taemin still seemed to really like Jongin, if anything, quite hungover him. Separation was the best for both of them, but they didn't have that. They still liked each other, and it seemed that they wanted to be together. Jongin deserved that. Taemin deserved that.

Whereas Chanyeol didn't.

Chanyeol was Jongdae's best friend. He had friends before Chanyeol, but not many. He had Minseok, which lead to Luhan, which lead to Yixing, which lead to Kris and Tao, but he didn't know them that much. Minseok was his friend occasionally, they knew each other, but Jongdae spent a lot of his time alone. 

Except for one girl he knew.

Her name was Sunyoung, Park Sunyoung. She was a very beautiful, bright and kind girl. She didn't choose Jongdae as her first choice of friends, like Minseok. She had other friends, but she was a year younger than he was. Whenever he called, she always came. Always did.

However, she had left him. She had finished school with her masters and went to work. He hasn't seen much of her since. She was always saying she's busy, whether it be work or her family. She had went to live in the city, near her mom, and went to her family's every whim. But she made time to talk to him on the phone, every week. Baekhyun was always curious to who she was ("Your girlfriend?" That never came out teasingly, however, more worriedly) and Jongdae always told him the truth. "She's my friend." But that was never enough for Baekhyun, but he always dropped it.

"I'll see you around~" Taemin waved at Jongdae, as he pulled his jacket over his shoulders. "Yeah, I had fun, we should do it again!" Jongdae shouted, as Taemin was walking away. "Sure, if you want my number, just call your brother!"

Jongdae frowned. Right, they knew each other. Quite well, actually. It has been mentioned before that Taemin and Jonghyun knew each other, they were in the same group of friends and Jongdae was quite sure they would be having sex if Taemin wasn't dating Jongin. 

"Yeah... sure..." Jongdae shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked off. This was annoying. 

He walked down the snow covered streets. Of course it snows here. 

Walking down the streets of the town he lived in, was probably as easy as it may be in the city. Maybe even more so. He lived in a small town, the population high enough to have regular retail stores that could be found in the city and all across the country. It was big enough to have a school, paid for by the government. One of the best in the country, the campus is just ten minutes outside of town. Jongdae owns a car, however, but he only uses it to get to school. There is a bus, but Jongdae has never used it. His parents bought him that car for his graduation, it belonged to his father.

Walking carefully down the street, Jongdae idly pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chanyeol."

"Wow, two calls in one night? Did your date with Taemin really go that bad?"

"First of all, it wasn't a date. Second, why do you always act like you don't know who's calling?"

"Because I don't." Jongdae rolled his eyes. "I changed all of the numbers into my contact list into 'Contact'."

"That's not true." Jongdae sang. "My ringtone is personalized as your favourite song."

"Why do you presume that?"

"Because you love me just that much, Yeol."

"Love is an addiction," Chanyeol recited. "An Overdose."

"Yeah, yeah. I know you wrote that song, I read your song book."

"What? That's a secret book where I put all of my feelings into!"

"Crying about your love to Sandara Park and relating it to a similar tone as: 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt is probably the saddest thing ever."

"It's supposed to be sad." Jongdae knew he was pouting.

"But not as lame as your song 'Wolf'. What the hell are those lyrics?"

"I was drunk with Yixing, okay?"

Jongdae bubbled with laughter, rolling his eyes in the process. Chanyeol was an idiot, you'd have to be stupid to not acknowledge that. He was smart in terms of rocks and science, of course, but it seemed like that was it, other than music. In Chanyeol's song book, there was songs that were masterpieces, beautiful written and composed, and then there were songs that were actually quite bad.

"Whatever." Jongdae dropped the topic, remembering what he called Chanyeol for. "We should meet somewhere. I have a gift for you."

"A gift? Really?" Chanyeol sounded surprised, which Jongdae may have recognized as worry as well. "You didn't get anything for Jongin, your cousin, and his birthday was just a few days ago. Why are you getting me something when it's not even my birthday?"

"Well, for starter's, you are probably closer up you than Jongin is. I saw something and it reminded me of you, is that not good enough? Should I keep the gift myself?"

"No! I want it." Chanyeol whined. "I was just curious..."

"Whatever. Let's meet."

"I'm near your apartment now, so we could meet there?"

"Why are you near my apartment?" Jongdae questioned. "Jongin lives a few blocks from you, and well, I live in that direction. You think I'm trying to stalk you? I don't need naked photos of you, thank you very much."

"Well you're missing out. I got a nice ass."

"I didn't say you didn't."

Jongdae smirked. What an idiot. "Fine, we'll meet at my apartment. I'm maybe... 10 minutes away."

"I'll be waiting."

And with that, the line hung up.

Jongin shrugged his beige coat off his broad shoulders, throwing it somewhere to the right. He looked around his darkened apartment, and contemplated what to do next. There was no wormhole out of this. This was where he was going. 

He turned on some lights, and puttered around his apartment, preparing somewhat of a dinner, ramen and some leftover popcorn from when Sehun wanted to watch Miss Congeniality. He spent some time doing that, his phone playing some music from behind him. He slid around the hardwood floors in his socks, dancing along. When alone, he made overexaggerated moves that he knew were horrible, but they made him a bit happy. A bit more light-hearted even at the given mood. 

His phone beeped, and he almost groaned at the text. Mumbling complaints to himself, he stalked over to his door, opening and seeing one of his friend's faces.

"I heard about you." Soojung barged in, nudging Jongin's shoulder as she came inside. Jongin didn't speak a word as she made herself at home in his joint apartment. 

"Where's Sehun?" She looked around, in the middle of the apartment. "I dunno." Jongin shrugged, standing beside her and looking to his right, down. "He might be at work, Luhan's house. That might explain Minseok's lack of absence in Kyungsoo's wake." He started rambling to himself before he noticed she had already moved on to Sehun's room.

"You can't just go into his room." Jongin stopped her by putting an arm in front of her, stopping her from moving forward towards his roommate's room. "That's not what friend's do. Invade each other's space."

"Who said I was his friend?" Soojung said, icy. Just like her sister. Kris knew that better than Jongin, however. "The way he treats me, I might as well be his twin sister or the maid he's trying really hard not to fire." She gave Jongin a sweet smile before pushing the door open. Jongin ignored her and went to his noodles, before it burnt. If that could even happen. Noodles became a big pile of mush and it would take forever to burn. Duh. 

She came barging out of his room to meet Jongin in his small kitchen. "I thought you came from a wealthy family." She leaned against a wall, her arms crossed. She always thought she looked cool like that, while Jongin thought it looked more awkward on her. She was usually a very sweet girl, sometimes even childish. She was younger than him by nearly a year, both born in the same year, yet they were 10 months apart. Jongin being born in January and Soojung in October. They haven't been friends long, but long enough Jongin's doesn't remember how. He thinks she was Sehun's friend first, considering they have clashing majors. But it doesn't really matter how he met her, but more on the fact that she is here in his apartment, looking at him expectantly. 

"Just because my family is wealthy doesn't mean I am-"

"Did your dad cut you off?" Jongin was pouring the noodles out of the pot and into a bowl as she cut him off. "Or is he trying to show you 'the real world'?" Maybe it did matter how they met. Maybe he should look into it so he could get her out of his life. Sometimes it was fun, but mostly it was just a handful. 

"You didn't even let me finish." Jongin sighed. "You want some?" He gesutured to the noodles, she nodded. He gave her his bowl and grabbed another. Maybe the reason she stayed was because he was a gentleman who wasn't the spoiled brat that usually came from a wealthy family. Or she actually cared for him now. "I was going to say that just because my family is rich doesn't mean I am not lazy." After pouring himself a new bowl, he pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and put it in a bowl.

"So you do have your family's money?" 

"Have you been taking 'Gold Digger 101' lessons from Jinri and actually going to attempt to make a pass at me, or are you just curious?" 

Soojung snorted, grabbing chopsticks from the drawer. She knows where his cutlery is. She must be Sehun's friend... right? "No, I just wanted to know. I know you don't swing my way. And Jinri is not a gold digger."

"She's dating Yixing."

"A gold digger would be Junmyeon's partner." Soojung pointed out, and Jongin walked into the living room, Soojung trailing. "Yixing is a doctor. Almost like you," She sat beside him on the couch. Not close enough for a loveseat. "But better. She was charmed by his good looks and general idiocy. Some money doesn't hurt."

"So why do you want to know if I have my parent's money?"

"Conversation starter." She stared at her noodles before pouring them in her mouth, Jongin grabbed for the TV remote. "I also wanted to know because you're going to see a high-class movie this weekend." 

"Yeah? I asked you. You said you were going on a night out with Seulgi. Girls' night. Remember?"

"I remember." Soojung nodded, smirking. "But this isn't just with anyone." She paused for dramatic effect. Or was it her reading the program information on the TV? Either way, she stopped talking. "It's with Park Chanyeol."

"I'm curious as to how you know this." Jongin spoke, twisting his body to face her, stopping both her eating and his channel surfing. "Since I just asked him not even half an hour ago. Does gossip really spread that fast in this little town?"

"Hell yeah it does." She nodded, looking away and eating her noodles. "I started dating Seulgi and you and Sehun were beating down my door asking when did I become a lesbian." 

"Well, you were always known for your abundance of boyfriends. It was Sehun's idea."

"Do bisexuals not exist in your homosexual world?" Soojung raised her brows, almost mockingly. A smile plastered on her face. "Soojung, you know it's not that..."

"I know." She nodded. "Back to the main topic," She put her red bowl that Jongin cherished very much and ate with nearly every meal that would go in a bowl. Maybe she knew that was his special bowl, and the fact that he gave to her more than just this once was why she stays. He should really stop giving her that bowl. "You're going on a date with Park Chanyeol!"

"How do you know this?"

"Kyungsoo." She stated simply. "He texted me. We had a bet going on that if you were the one to ask Chanyeol out then I would give him 15 bucks, vice versa. I had a lot of faith in Chanyeol. Now I'm broke and living off your sucky ramen for the night." She sighed and continued eating. 

"So the reason why you came here was not only to tell me that I am going on a date with Chanyeol but to eat my food? You might as well dye your hair blonde, Soojung. You're acting too much like Sehun."

"Take out the fact that I am not a heartless bastard like he is, and that is too egotistical to even give a damn about his best friend's feelings." She finished the ramen with a lick of the lips and a slurp. "I'm done here. But that wasn't the only reason."

She turned to him and looked him dead in the eye.

"You don't usually swing in the way of men, Jongin." Soojung's voice became a bit more gentle, yet daring and hard. "I've seen you with your past girlfriends. You showered them with love like you did with... him. I actually really like Chanyeol, you know that. Taemin, er, him, was the first time you ever swung that way. You fell deep and you got hurt and well... Jongin..." Jongin felt a bit sad, because he knew where she was going with this. "But Chanyeol and him are different. I'm scared you might hurt more, if not, less. I don't want you getting hurt Jongin." She chewed on her lower lip. "So please, don't. Don't repeat mistakes. They were made so they could not be made again. Please. I am your friend. If your actual best friend wasn't actually sort of helpful, I would be your best friend. Just..." She looked as if she were searching for the right words. "Don't get hurt again. Sehun, Seulgi and I had to pick up a lot of pieces for you to be okay again. And you say you are okay now... But I know you're not. Not every piece is there. Make sure Chanyeol is that piece of he's not, okay?" She gave him a smile, and her returned it. Despite her constant sarcastic remarks and curiosity that became annoying, he was her friend because she cared, and he cared. Even if they were both hard on expressing feelings, they still cared for each other. 

Almost unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and embraced him. He smiled and buried his nose in her hair, smelling citrus. 

"Soojung, I promise you. I will make sure I won't get hurt this time."

Jongin has only broken a promise once in his life before. That will not be this one.

Baekhyun seemed like an icicle once he reached Luhan and Minseok's apartment. Maybe it was a bit of a stretch to walk all the way. But there would be no taxis and Baekhyun would've felt bad if he tackled that kid on the bike and stole it. Either way, he made it there without his balls freezing off. 

"I'm here!" Baekhyun yelled from the other side of the door, not really caring if anyone heard him.

It was Minseok that answered. Minseok silently left Baekhyun and went back into the apartment, no greeting or anything. What a twat. Baekhyun mused inside his head.

You talking about me?

No. Minseok.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and went inside, and Minseok was watching TV. 

"I didn't even hear him come in." Luhan said, frowning at his roommate. "I put a sound breaking spell on the door so now can hear the doorbell but me. Comes in handy for pranks but not Baekhyun. Never Baekhyun." 

"Baekhyun come into the kitchen. Minseok's moping because you're here." Luhan flashed a great smile, almost sarcastic. Luhan had a wonderful face, many girls either swooned over it or wanted it themselves. He had doe-like eyes that matched his name, and a cute, button nose. His lips were pink and small, and he was heart burn in the form of a human.

Luhan started working his way around the kitchen, Baekhyun sitting on the bar stool, his elbows rested on the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, not much of a stretch from Minseok to Baekhyun, but it was enough for Minseok. Just enough. 

Luhan started pouring water in a kettle and looked at Baekhyun expectantly. "So, what's wrong?"

"I'm here and you just assume something's wrong with me?" 

"Well," Luhan started, putting the kettle on it's stand, letting it boil. "The only reason you come to visit me is because you have troubles in your life, thinking I am your personal psychiatrist-" 

"Hey, I am helping you graduate."

Luhan simply gave Baekhyun a look, furrowed eyebrows and a slight glare in his eyes. After Baekhyun had shut himself up, he leaned forward on the counter, his elbows dug into the tile. "And the fact that you called me, asking for my guidance."

"Okay, something's wrong." Baekhyun sighed, and then looked at Luhan under the hood his eyelids, trying his best glare to match Luhan's previous one.

"Tonight, I went on a date with Eunji." Baekhyun started, and Luhan cringed. "You're ex-girlfriend that you ignored for a year, after spending a month and a half cooped up in your apartment, causing your neighbour to call the police because she thought something died in there?"

"Yeah. That Eunji." As if there were anymore. Baekhyun mentally sighed, and continued. "It was just supposed to be talking, reminder of the past and to fill the holes. Just a night out. But I kissed her... I don't think I actually like her. I think I am just using her to get over Jongdae."

"Good luck with that," Minseok raised his voice, his comment ringing in Baekhyun's ears. "Considering you see him every day, and you probably fall for him every second you see him. Should I mention that you pretty much act like a puppy around him?" Sometimes Minseok was an ass. It was quite annoying. But other times, he was decent and just acted annoyed with Baekhyun. But sometimes, sometimes, they switched roles. Not as rare as Baekhyun being the hyung he is with Kyungsoo, but not as common as Baekhyun annoys Minseok and Kyungsoo. Jongdae once made a joke that if Kyungsoo and Minseok ever have sex, Baekhyun would be there safe word. Chanyeol seconded on that being true. 

"Why don't you want to like Jongdae?" Luhan asked, a raise of his brow accompanying it. Baekhyun sighed and leaned forward on the counter. "I mean, he's not dating anyone. He's most likely not in love with anyone-"

"That's the problem." Luhan was getting annoyed at how much Baekhyun was interrupting him. However, he could only sigh. "He doesn't like anyone romantically. He's never had a girlfriend before, how can I be sure he likes guys? How can I be sure he likes me?" 

Minseok had padded his way behind Luhan and poured himself a glass of water. He walked to the joint conversation, standing beside Luhan. Baekhyun noticed Minseok was barefoot.

Baekhyun doesn't know how long Minseok and Luhan have been friends, since they are two years older than him and he's only known them both for as long as he's known Jongdae. He only heard about Luhan, and knew Minseok only by a little bit through Kyungsoo, so he doesn't know anything about them, pre-Baekhyun. They have been living together three years, Baekhyun knows that, and they met at a music store, one of Luhan's first jobs. And the fact that Luhan had a major crush on Minseok when they first met. Whether he still like Minseok that way, Baekhyun doesn't know, but Minseok seems less than interested in doing anything about it, so he's guessing either Luhan let it go or is secretly seducing him. Or they are actually dating and doing a very good job at hiding it. With Luhan's previous obsession, it's hard for Luhan to not smother Minseok, and they aren't even dating, so he's guessing that they wouldn't be subtle. It's just a guess, though.

"I've known Jongdae for a very long time," Was Minseok's opening, after taking a long drink of his water. "And you're acting like he's asexual." Baekhyun knew that he sounded like that, for the longest time, that's what Baekhyun believed. Jongdae was asexual, aromantic. He didn't want any romantic ties with other people. But Jongdae always makes it clear. "And you know better." Minseok added. 

"What is Jongdae?" Luhan asked, using that as a segway. Baekhyun glared. "He is a romanticist." Minseok said. "He dreams that his first boyfriend, or girlfriend, will be his last. His one true love. He doesn't even technically have a sexuality other than that. He is only attracted to his one true love." 

Baekhyun looked down at his hands. "And you're afraid that you're not it." Luhan said, as if finally puzzling the pieces together. "You think, that by now, if he hasn't fallen for you yet," Luhan was just throwing all of Baekhyun's thoughts in his face. Was that what actual psychiatrists do? Maybe Luhan just wasn't good at it since he's a psychologist. "He never will."

"Yeah, yeah." Baekhyun spoke up. "You're just throwing every thought I've had in my face. I came for help, not a full analysis on my feelings for Jongdae." Baekhyun groaned.

"And what's the question that will drive my advice for you?"

"Is dating Eunji a good idea? Is giving up on Jongdae a good idea?"

Luhan thought for a moment, and he could see him staring into Baekhyun's every fibre being. He shifted.

"No." He said, simply. Baekhyun waited for more, for nearly two minutes (or, at least, it felt like two minutes). But nothing else came from Luhan's mouth.

"And?"

"Using Eunji isn't a good idea." He said, finally. "If you don't actually have feelings for her, you are going to run this relationship into the ground. And I am more than sure she really, really likes you. Maybe even enough to spend the rest of her life with you. If you don't actually like her, break it off now, or you're the one that's going to be leading her on for years until you have to climb out the window at your wedding." Luhan said it all in one breath, and he stopped only to gasp on air and continue. "But, giving up on Jongdae, is something I cannot think of an answer for. Sure, you can wait your life for him, until he finds someone and you were the one stupid enough to break it off with Eunji and never get a girlfriend. Or, you could confront him with your feelings. You have a strong friendship, the two of you, it's nothing that can't be fixed."

Baekhyun was quiet for a few seconds, and he knows Minseok had cherished every moment, and then he sighed. "That's not a straight answer, nor the one I want."

Luhan had a small, caring smile on his face. "What is it that you do want?"

Baekhyun didn't say anything, after that. Except a simple farewell, however, his answer was left inside his head. Not said aloud, or he knows Jongdae would hear him. He held onto that answer, and kept it on his walk back home. He looked up at his apartment. 

My answer is you.


	8. Wish Tree

Immediately, when walking upon the face of the enemy, one might either man up or shy away. Byun Baekhyun, on the other hand, had to greet it with a warm smile and a welcoming hand shake. Which is honestly kinda stupid since Baekhyun is more of a fight or flight guy not make-conversation-and-become-friends kinda guy. 

"Hey, Chanyeol." Baekhyun said, almost solemnly once he entered his apartment, the entrance not giving anything up, seeing the living room in all it's glory as well as half the kitchen. Once entered he could see Chanyeol and Jongdae casually watching a Doctor Who episode, Baekhyun caught a glimpse and Rose Tyler appeared one screen, must be Ten. Jongdae's favourite doctor.

"Hey!" Chanyeol piped, his voice excited like a puppy. He also appeared to have pink frosting on the side of his mouth.

"How was your date?" Jongdae asked, and paused the episode. Baekhyun hung his coat, and sighed. "It was... good. We're dating again." Baekhyun said, and maybe it was bit selfish, but he wanted Jongdae to get jealous. Just so he could be reassured that Baekhyun could have a chance.

"Really?" Chanyeol cocked a brow. "After all this time, you decided to date again?"

Baekhyun remembers back in elementary school when he was best friends with the chubby kid who was obsessed with ferrets. He remembers befriending that kid because they traded juice boxes and Pokemon cards as if it were drugs, and that turned into playing spies on the jungle gym. They've been friends since elementary school, and throughout high school when Chanyeol's ears were too big for his face and he was too tall and kept tripping over himself, and where Baekhyun had no eyebrows and had to compete with some girls for height. Chanyeol and Baekhyun never had huge quarrels that made them doubt their friendship for even a second, Chanyeol has been gay for as long as Baekhyun could remember Chanyeol going through puberty (Chanyeol always tended to like Wolverine over Jane Grey like most boys their age) so they never dated the same girl, causing their friendship to fall apart. They never needed the: 'bros before hoes' logo since Chanyeol had boyfriends and Baekhyun had girlfriends. Baekhyun had never seen Chanyeol as a romantic rival.

That was until Eunji got the idea in his head that Jongdae could have romantic feelings for Chanyeol.

It made sense, actually. Since they knew each other a year or so before Baekhyun and Jongdae did. Chanyeol hogged Jongdae as if it were the last piece of carrot cake that he always seemed to get for his birthday (the only time they became rivals was when Chanyeol wouldn't share his cake). And Baekhyun understood. There wasn't many friends Baekhyun had that wasn't Chanyeol's as well. They worked (somewhat) in the same field, and even if Baekhyun tried to find a friend, Chanyeol might say they knew them somehow. But Jongdae was the exception in Chanyeol's life. Sure, Jongdae knew Minseok and Luhan, as well Kyungsoo, but Baekhyun had the slightest idea on what Jongdae looked like for the longest time. 

"Um, I guess?" Baekhyun said, after realizing he was silent for a few seconds. He put his keys in the bowl where he usually kept them and went to the kitchen, grabbing some water.

Baekhyun noticed some cookies that were frosted pink, and that explained why Chanyeol had pink on his growing moustache ("Look! Chanyeol's actually growing up!" Baekhyun would say). He decided to steal one and eat it.

"Where'd you get the cookies?" Baekhyun asked, padding into the living room. Jongdae seemed to uneventful. As if nothing had just happened, which is what Baekhyun was expecting.

"Jongdae found them, what was the store called?"

"Bangtan Cupcakes?"

"Oh, Seokjin's dad owns them, right?" Seokjin was in their year, a bit younger than Chanyeol. "Yeah, I bought them from there. They reminded me of Chanyeol, so I decided: Why not?" Baekhyun nodded. They're good.

I didn't make them. Compliment Seokjin.

I was complimented your taste in cookies. Why don't I get any?

You have a girlfriend, isn't that enough?

No. Baekhyun wanted to think (or rather, he did, but not so that Jongdae could hear him). Yeah, Eunji was great, but probably even better than those delicious cookies was Jongdae getting them for him. That would've been nice.

"I'm going to head in. I have work tomorrow at the lab, so I won't be back until the evening." Tomorrow was Thursday, and Thursday was the day Jongdae had nothing to do while Baekhyun had a lot to do. Chanyeol usually had classes on Thursday. "I'm going to be alone all day?" Jongdae whined. 

"Well, you could call Luhan or-"

"I'm helping Kyungsoo with his new bookshelf tomorrow, wanna come supervise?" Chanyeol knew how much Baekhyun hated people interrupting him. He shot lasers into the back of Chanyeol's big head. Jongdae gave Baekhyun a bemused smile and then nodded. "Sure. I love supervising, especially when it's Kyungsoo."

"We should supervise him more, he is younger." Baekhyun sighed. "Yeah, he treats us like we're the kids." Chanyeol pouted. 

"He treats you like kids because you're both dumb." 

"Thanks." Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Chanyeol stood, towering Baekhyun's already standing height. "I gotta go. I'll pick you up around 12?" 

"Sounds good."

Sounds like you're going on a date. Well shit, that slipped.

"Oh? Jealous?" Jongdae raised his eyebrows, once Chanyeol left. Baekhyun had really nothing to say to that, except: No I want you to be jealous, not me. It was stupid, honestly. Baekhyun was wanting Jongdae jealous so bad but instead it was him being jealous of Chanyeol and Jongdae's not even existant romantic relationship.

"You wish."

"Everyday, Byun Baekhyun."

"Everyday."

Sehun sighed. A loud, heavy sigh that was meant to be heard to the person beside him. He twisted his jacket in his hands, the cold winter air nipping at his lower back. Sehun was usually the type of person that could go from bundled up and still freezing or competely naked and still complaing about the heat. But he was usually cold, especially in the winter months when his toes got to cold and his fingers would press against his rosy cheeks from a crackling fire.

Jongin raised a brow. "Are you bored?" He asked, a genuine question from a genuinely concerned friend (cue sarcasm). Jongin was usually the victim of Sehun's cold feet, whenever they lounged on their couch, Harry Potter marathon, Sehun would whip out his cold toes and bring them to Jongin's warm skin, which seemed that whatever the weather, Jongin had a personal furnace, whilst Sehun's tend to break down during the winter and go double time during the summer.

"A bit." Sehun groaned, hitting his head on the wall behind them. They have been waiting for class to start for nearly 10 minutes, them and many other students to their dance teacher, Kwon BoA. Seulgi seemed wrapped up in resting her head on Soojung's shoulder, not far off of Jongin's left, Minzy was on her phone doing god knows what, and Suzy was trying to get the water bottle machine to work. They were early, the six of them, Seulgi and Soojung always showed up around the same time as Jongin and Sehun who usually came just on time, but since Soojung had stayed the night at Sehun and Jongin's place, kicking Sehun out the fold-out couch (which Sehun finds a bit more comfortable then his own bed, but Jongin doesn't let him sleep on it because his bed cost a lot). Seulgi got here early because she was teaching ballet for 5 year olds, and she was quite tired from the hassle of young children. Soojung had to come early because she wanted to pick up Seulgi, which Jongin didn't mind but Sehun did. He didn't have anything against Seulgi, they were best friends, but the ride from the community center to the dance studio was a few blocks. Soojung could've at least drove (but Jongin opposed since he was worried Soojung would crash, and if she did, her sister, Sooyeon, would've easily sued them both).

"Why don't you practice the routine? You're moves have been sloppy." Jongin was always a critic, which was something Sehun learned back in freshman year, when Jongin was the perfect dancer, with his talents in ballet and his own choreo. Sehun actually tried avoiding him many times, but seemed to always fail. Jongin wasn't bad when he wasn't dancing, and now they are best friends, splitting rent and all the same friends. It was odd how Jongin's cousin, Jongdae, was Minseok's friend, who was Luhan's friend, who was Sehun's friend.

"What do you mean, sloppy?" Sehun frowned, clearly offended. "Sure, I'm not male ballerina, but I would say I was better than Soojung."

"In your dreams, Oh." Soojung remarked. And Seulgi yawned and stretched, walking over to Suzy, helping her with the vending machine.

Just then, Jung Hoseok walked in, walking beside Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung, both juniors by a year, but joined on occasion to the older bunch. Sehun or Jongin didn't totally understand why, since the ages are divided by years, not skill, but maybe it was because Hoseok just couldn't live without them (which is something he probably would never admit).

While Jongin was Jongdae's cousin, sharing the same last name, Taehyung was Baekhyun's cousin. Differing in last names. Jongin didn't really like Taehyung, mainly because he felt like they should be closer, since their cousins are close in age and are best friends. Sehun said to Jongin that they are a year apart, and didn't have a Chanyeol to break the ice.

Regardless, Taehyung respected Jongin just as Jongin helped Taehyung.

"Finally, you're here." Seulgi sighed. "Hoseok, help Suzy with the water machine!" Seulgi called, as if to the knight in shining armour. 

"That thing is always broken, no wonder Hoseok can fix it." Minzy snickered.

Sehun has been with this bunch ever since he started college. They've went to places like Thailand for dance competitions and made fundraisers together. Sehun thinks that if wasn't for his passion for dance, he would never have as many friends as he does now.

Just then, the rest of the students file in. And Kwon BoA a bit after. She is a senior by many years, and is probably the person Sehun looks up to the most. She is known as the Queen of Dancing in the dance studio, having taught many classes. She always refers to them as their favourites, but according to Park Jimin, she says that to all her classes. Sehun knows that they are all her favourites because they are all special to her.

It turns out, Sehun is having a rough time. 

Whether it be the underlying hunger in his gut, his exhaustion, or the fact that Jung Soojung is making his arm numb.

Seulgi had treated the three of them to a dinner, since she just got extra money from a little girl's parents because she is such a good teacher. Jongin had resorted to driving once again, and Seulgi claimed the passenger seat. Soojung was sleeping by the time they got in the car, and Sehun had to force himself awake since Seulgi and Jongin always just seemed nifty whenever dance practice ended. Sehun only took up dance mid-high school and Soojung since the beginning of college. Seulgi and Jongin have been doing it since they were children, starting with ballet and branching out to different genres. Sehun has been doing the same genre for as long as he could remember, never thought of ballet or anything else. 

Once arrived, Soojung's hair stood up and Seulgi patted it down with a smile and a chuckle, kissing her on the nose. 

Jongin and Sehun were never uncomfortable with lesbians, but they were uncomfortable with Seulgi and Soojung. Namely because they were both their best friends, Seulgi being in Jongin's ballet class since they were teenagers, and Soojung in Sehun's previous school, they had all found a way to mesh together, and Seulgi and Soojung decided to date on top of that. Jongin was gay and Sehun really had no sexuality (he had never had a serious enough relationship to figure out, maybe he was just bisexual) so it's not like they were hetereosexual homophobes. They just were uncomfortable with the thought of Seulgi and Soojung. SeulGiSooJung-aphobic, as Soojung put it.

They walked into the small restaurant, Seulgi had ranted on about how good the food was, saying her and Seungwan always came here to eat after classes. Soojung said she had been here a couple times, but only to get a drink. Jongin had said he had never been here, and Sehun seconded on that.

Jongin and Seulgi came from a wealthy household, wealthy enough to live stabley but not enough for their children to be snobs put into expensive schools. Sehun and Soojung came from well-off families, not having to struggle constantly, but not wealthy to have no struggle. Sehun could barely take up dancing and football, as well as juggling his part-time job, but he did it, somehow. Soojung had dancing and singing lessons, as well as a part-time job. All of them had good educations, Jongin studying to be a pharmacist while Sehun a biologist. Seulgi had dancing as her sort of primary job, but was to take up her mother's law practice if anything were to ever happen. Soojung was into literature and linguistics, most of her classes were different language studies. She already spoke fluent English and Japanese, so she thought: why not more?

They ate, Sehun beng silent and Jongin only speaking when needed. Seulgi listened while Soojung babbled. Soojung was a quieter type, who became loud when you knew her. Also pushy in a way that was nearly annoying. Sehun didn't mind, however. With his pushover persona yet his defiant attitude, Soojung, being the total opposite, was a nice match. 

"So yeah." Soojung finished her string of a combination of personal thoughts and local gossip on the new art gallery, and Seulgi adding her two cents, they turned to Sehun, who had been quietly eating his Hanbeok for a while now. He looked up, curious.

"Sehun," Seulgi started. "What do you think of Luhan?"

Sehun thought the world of Luhan. Luhan was one of the first people Sehun would call a friend, since he had a cold exterior that not many broke through. Sehun felt as if he could gush his life's secrets to Luhan, in which he did. They weren't seen together often like Sehun and Jongin or Luhan and Minseok, but they were so close they didn't even need to communicate to each other everyday without it being strange. Sehun knew Luhan was okay, if the small town andthe gossip that rocketed over to Sehun hours after it happened indicated anything. Plus, Luhan wasn't afraid of texting first.

"Well, he's my respected hyung, one of my first friends. He was the one who encouraged me to dance, after all. He took it up himself, but quite when he got sick. It's been my goal to dance for him, since he loves dancing but cannot do it anymore." Sehun said, open. He had nothing to hide about his relationship with Luhan. Luhan was Luhan. 

Jongin, however, raised a brow. Sehun suspected Jongin did not believe him one bit, and Sehun decided to add: "I don't think I've ever had romantic feelings for him. The list is small for people I have had romantic feelings for, however, Luhan may or may not be on that list." Sehun shrugged. Sure, Luhan was Luhan, but Luhan could also be Luhan. A beautiful boy with small yet plump pink lips and soft features, lucious hair and a soft, reassuring voice. After his sickness, Luhan has taken his time into singing. Sehun loved hearing Luhan sing. It was a nice thing that Sehun was sure he could fall asleep to. Sehun had always imagined him with Luhan, and it wasn't hard to imagine.

But with an age gap like theirs, Sehun was not sure if Luhan could every consider liking him back, especially since Sehun knows about his old crush on Minseok. Sehun wouldn't mind a rejection, but he would definitely mind losing a friendship with Luhan. 

"What if I told you he's dating Minseok?"

Sehun nodded. "Cool. Good for him." Sehun honestly didn't care. If it made Luhan happy, Sehun would accept it. Luhan wasn't only for Luhan, Sehun did not own him. Sehun never even approached his feelings for Luhan, so he should not hold back Luhan in such endeavours.

"Well, he's not." Soojug sighed.

"Hmm." Sehun grunted, too focused on his food. He was starving, having not eaten in many hours. He was sure he could eat all of their bowls and ask for another round. 

"You're boring." Jongin whined.

Baekhyun awoke to touseled hair and bad breath. One of the best things of waking up were these. Even the bad breath. Maybe Jongdae didn't like it so much or Eunji when they used to wake up together, but hey, it Baekhyun a while to reach the bathroom. 

He walked out his room, cringing at the bright light that emerged from their curtains. He stretched and the apartment was quiet, still. He expected Jongdae was still sleeping.

Slipping into the bathroom, Baekhyun did his normal, morning routine. Brushing his teeth, fixing his hair, going washroom. He had showered the night before, causing him to wake up feeling clean. Sort of. Baekhyun inspected himself in the mirror, his skin looked okay. It was a bit dry ("Damn you winter weaher!") but that was something Baekhyun could honestly careless about.

Baekhyun made his way to his room, and caught Jongdae fixing something in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" Baekhyun asked, frowning. He decided he would not change his clothing until later, and chat with his roommate, his best friend, his secret crush that could care less about his girlfriend and was probably fated to fall hopelessly in love with Baekhyun's other best friend, Chanyeol.

Baekhyun's beautiful morning suddenly became gloomier.

"I decided to make you breakfast, since you didn't fall asleep until way late." Jongdae poured coffee into a red mug and put in a few sugars and handed it to Baekhyun. Morning coffee that was not as sweet and Baekhyun wanted but it was supposed to be like that, to wake him up. 

"How do you know?" Baekhyun couldn't get much sleep because he was thinking what he was going to do. He had a crush on his best friend! What was he supposed to do? Then again, it was his own fault he made his advance on Eunji, and they are now dating. Jongdae knew nothing of his feelings. Baekhyun had spent most of the night just coming to terms with the fact that he will probably die as Eunji's husband and Jongdae will probably marry Chanyeol and adopt a girl like Chanyeol always wanted to do and name her Taerong or something like that. Baekhyun didn't like it, but he either had to go with it or find some other way. 

"My room is right next to yours, you could've been chowing down on the cookies Chanyeol left here and I would know," Jongdae stopped what he was doing. "Oh wait, you were doing that." Jongdae glared at Baekhyun, who shrugged and sipped his coffee.

"So, what is our next move on our Cupid role?" Jongdae asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Well, like you told me last night, the start of our clucking," They did sound like stereotypical teenage girls that had nothing better to do that gossip on who was dating who. "Chanyeol is going on a date with Jongin, right? I propose we follow them."

"That sounds like a Baekhyun idea in it's finest." Jongdae commented, dumping the scrambled eggs on a plate that had buttered toast on it, topped off with bacon (Baekhyun's favourite, which Kris found a ironic). Baekhyun thanked Jongdae and ate happily.

"Thanks, I came up with it in my sleep."

Jongdae hummed, not totally believing it. "It sounds like a bad idea. We aren't going to stalk them. What are we? Characters to a sit-com?"

"What else are we supposed to do?"

"The date isn't until Friday. Maybe we should dig more in Taemin and Jongin's relationship." Jongdae said, cracking eggs, making his own plate. "From what Taemin told me, it was quite interesting. It makes me worried for Chanyeol."

"What did he tell you? Jongin beat him?" Baekhyun asked, with a frown. Jongdae might've took him seriously if he didn't have eggs on his cheek. Jongdae wiped it off with his fingertips and chuckled. But Jongdae didn't seem to catch the underlying shade of pink that was caught in Baekhyun's cheek. "No, but it sounded bad. We need to get insider's info on the relationship, I love my cousin and all, but I don't want that happening to Chanyeol."

"What could it be?" Baekhyun pondered. "Maybe Jongin did beat him. Or he cheated! Wait, isn't that what Taemin did?"

Jongdae seemed to have a lightbulb appear on the top of his head. "Wait! No! Taemin said that his relationship with Naeun didn't grow until they broke up. He said that Naeun agreed to make a story on how Taemin cheated on him with Naeun to cover up what Jongin did."

"So... What did Jongin do that was so bad that infidelity could cover up?"

Jongdae was silent for a few seconds, and Baekhyun could practically hear the gears working in his brain.

"I have no idea." Jongdae sighed. His shoulders falling. "And it's annoying."

"Well, since Taemin didn't tell you, and Jongin is most likely not going to tell us... Then we might have to ask..."

"Naeun."


	9. Cool World

"Hmm," Baekhyun hummed. 

"What is it?" Jongdae asked.

"You know, I've never met Eunji's other friends. Yeah, I know Chorong, but that's really because Eunji lived with her. I know her friend's names, but I've never spoken to them." Baekhyun thought, as if in deep thought.

Jongdae sighed. "Bomi?"

"Oh, right." Baekhyun frowned. "We don't talk about her."

"Does your girlfriend even know that you had sex with one of closest friends?"

"No." Baekhyun admitted. "I was lonely, and she was the closest thing. She has a boyfriend now, anyways." Baekhyun swung his hands, dismissal.

It was now Wednesday, a few days after Baekhyun had started dating Eunji again. They had decided that today would be the day that they talk to Naeun about her and Taemin, and what really happened. Baekhyun had asked Eunji to set up a date with the four of them, Naeun, Eunji, Baekhyun and Jongdae. Baekhyun said it was because 'Jongdae wanted a girlfriend' in which Jongdae scourned at Baekhyun for that. ("It's the only way she's going to believe it, Jongdae." Baekhyun shrugged. "You're lucky Naeun is nice, I would never want to 'date' someone not nice." Jongdae said sassily, flipping his non-existant hair. "Guess you're never dating me, then." Baekhyun said, jokingly, and Jongdae laughed. "Don't count on that.") 

"I don't see why it has a to be a date." Jongdae pouted, they waited in a fancy restaurant that honestly, Baekhyun forgot the name to, at the waiting area. The girls weren't technically late, just they were early. It wasn't Jongdae's first date, at least, that's what he said. Jongdae said he had done a double date with Chanyeol before, and didn't continue with the relationship, obviously. Jongdae wasn't completely new to this, but he was surely awkward, and horribly sweaty. 

"She's pretty, though. Er, from what I remember." Baekhyun hasn't talked to Naeun in forever, though he doubted she changed much.

"I don't care much for the looks of someone I'm not going to date."

Baekhyun was actually quite worried. Jongdae and Eunji were meeting for the first time. Jongdae, the guy he's liked secretly for a while, and Eunji, his current girlfriend and the girl he is using to get rid of his feelings for Jongdae. Sure, it seemed like an asshole-y thing to do, but he did truly have feelings for Eunji. He knew that. But it was just the side feelings he needed to get rid of. 

"So," Baekhyun started, seeing as the girls were not here yet. "How do you feel about me dating Eunji again?"

Jongdae frowned. "Well-"

Naeun and Eunji had picked the right timing and came in the waiting room right away. Baekhyun almost cursed at it, but instead smiled, seeing his beloved girlfriend, dressed in a beautiful attire, surely his feelings for her became ablaze. He just wished that his eyes just focused on her and not on the man that stood beside him.

"You're here." He smiled, and they walked towards them. "Yes, we are." Eunji smiled brightly.

Naeun bowed slightly to Jongdae. "I'm Son Naeun." She was a bit quiet, and seemed a bit shy. Jongdae smiled as well. "I'm Kim Jongdae. It's nice to meet you, Naeun. I've heard about you from my cousin, Jongin." 

Baekhyun elbowed Jongdae in the rib, and Jongdae ignored him.

"Your cousin is Jongin?" Naeun perked up a bit. "I haven't heard from him in... forever." She bit her lip, and Eunji stepped in.

"Well, let's get our table, shall we?" Baekhyun was lucky that Eunji was good in situations like this. He doesn't know what he would do otherwise. "Y-Yeah, I'm starving!" Baekhyun laughed nervously, and the waitress lead them to their seats, and Baekhyun wondered just what will happen, and how will they get any information from Naeun.

Taemin ran his fingers through his cardboard coloured hair, and shivered inside of his coat. In the cold January month, Taemin was one to complain. Complain that he wishes it was summer in the cold months and wish it was winter in the warm months. Taemin had been on the street for a while, waiting and waiting. It was annoying how much frosty air was getting into his mid-drift.

"Late. Always late." He sighed, muttering frustratingly to himself. He was waiting for the one and only Kim Kibum to pick him up, the guy was always doing errands all over the place, and it surprised Taemin since Kibum is always busy when Taemin is not, and Taemin not being busy is a rare sight.

Soon enough, after a few angry texts and a half eaten donut he got from the cafe behind him, Kibum rolled up in his red covertible (that Taemin never learned the brand name, some foreign name that he did not want to remember) that had it's hood up since it was January. 

Kibum rolled down the window, sunglasses on his huge head, and shouted, in English: "Get in loser, we're going shoping." Taemin didn't totally understand, but got in nonetheless. 

Sitting in the passenger's seat was something he usually couldn't do, since it was never usually just Kibum and Taemin on a ride, the ride might even include Jinki or Minho or sometimes Woohyun (he never stayed on long, though, it was usually just a pick up and drop off). And Kibum didn't totally trust Taemin with eating in any inch of his car, let alone the front seat.

"What took you so long?" Taemin pulled the seat belt down and buckled it in. "It was Sulli," He sighed. "Her and Yixing are going through some rough times. I think they might be ending it soon. Regardless, I left her in the capable hands of Krystal Jung." Taemin frowned. Not too many people called her 'Krystal'. Sometimes her sister did, but not usually.

"Well, send her my best regards." 

Kibum laughed, or cackled, which ever fit better. "You don't have to polite with me, Taemin. Sulli always gets dramatic over these things. The only time I was happy she was worried her relationship was about to end was when she was dating that creep Jaeho." Kibum rolled his eyes. "I was so glad she was dating Yixing, but you seemed less happy." He smirked and nudged Taemin's arm. Taemin remained silent. Kibum was always the type to poke. "Maybe because he's close to Jongin? He's one of Jongin's original mentors, since they are close in years."

"I was happy for her. I didn't like Jaeho anyways."

Kibum hummed, in sarcastic agreement.

"So how are you two doing?"

"Me and who? Jaeho?"

"No, Jongin." Kibum didn't look at Taemin, kept his eyes on the road ahead of him. They were supposed to be going to one of the newer shops that Kibum had recommended, but it seemed that Kibum was driving around aimlessly now. "We aren't doing anything." Taemin frowned at himself. Did that make sense. "I haven't talked to him in a few months." 

"Sure," Kibum nodded. Taemin sighed. "How about I make it up to you by taking you to a restaurant?" Kibum asked, and Taemin gave him a look. Not only was it questionable that Kibum was taking him to eat, but that he had a knowing smirk on his face that Taemin knew to avoid. 

Taemin was hungry, that donut did no justice, so he decided not to fight it and decided to go with it. 

It was just a restaurant.

"So you're an astrophysicist?" Naeun asked, sipping on her drink. Jongdae nodded. She was pretty, like Baekhyun said, but Baekhyun also said that she looks different then from what he remembered. Her hair is shorter, it goes to her shoulders, and it gives her the more mature look than from what Baekhyun remembers.

"Yeah, I'm actually finishing up next year and then I will be out. Well, I'll probably still work for the university or another, but I'll be finished with school. Er, what are you majoring in?"

Naeun nodded along. "I was in literature. But I finished school three years ago. I am working as a Literature teacher for the local high school and writing novels on my own time." Naeun flashed a bright smile. Jongdae smiled to.

Baekhyun sighed, and Eunji caught his attention. There wasn't a big gap between Baekhyun and Eunji and Jongdae and Naeun, but when Eunji whispered, they did not hear her. "So why exactly did you ask for a double date? On a Thursday especially. I told you Naeun is a teacher, she can't go out on weeknights. You're lucky that tomorrow is a holiday." She rolled her eyes, and Baekhyun shrugged. "Well, Jongdae and I have stuff to do tomorrow. We're spying on Chanyeol's date. I told you why we needed to talk to Naeun."

"Yeah, yeah. It's about her and... him. But seriously, couldn't you have waited until Saturday?"

"No, I said, we are spying on Chanyeol's date with... er, him, tomorrow. We wanted to know some details before it happened." Baekhyun rested his chin on the pad of his palm, his lips just over the straw of his drink. He took a sip as she replied. "You've always been the one to meddle. You act like a cupid the way you meddle in other's relationships." Eunji scoffed and Baekhyun chuckled. She didn't even know the half of it.

"So, Naeun, I heard you just broke up with someone, and pardon me asking, but who was it?" Baekhyun was never one for acting but he decided this will have to do. Jongdae nudged him, Baekhyun returned the favour from earlier and ignored him. "Um... it was Taemin." She became a bit reserved, and fidgety. Baekhyun thought this might take forever, and he'll never get information about Taemin, that is, until they got interrupted.

"Oh look! It's Jongdae and Baekhyun! And Naeun and Eunji! What are the odds to seeing you four here?" Baekhyun turned his head to see the one and only Kim Kibum with Lee Taemin trailing behind him. Naeun froze and Jongdae cringed, and Eunji saw the reactions of the others and excused herself to the washroom.

Baekhyun sort of wished he went with her, um, not for a weird way. Just so he could get out of this situation, but he knew he had to be here, since this may have been a turning point for the information on Taemin and Kai.

Kibum and Taemin walked over to the table, Taemin stalked moreover, and Naeun looked down at her hands. Taemin glared at the girl who avoided his gaze. Jongdae chuckled nervously.

"Kibum-ssi, you barely talk to us, why now?" Baekhyun copied Jongdae's laugh. 

"Oh, no reason. I just see people I know, I talk to them." Baekhyun knew how awkward it was for Jongdae, or maybe it wasn't, he guessed. It wasn't Jongdae's fault that Minho left Kibum for Jongdae's brother. But even so, Kibum shone as much as ever, and Baekhyun wondered if Minho and Kibum were even a thing.

"Taemin, you know Naeun, right?" Kibum said, and Taemin gave Kibum a look. Baekhyun always knew that Taemin was the opposite of what he was giving off currently, he was usually a happy and bright person, or at least, that's what he heard. But Baekhyun could see that Naeun made him this way, and according to Naeun, she cut her hair yesterday, so maybe he was taking in her appearance. Baekhyun didn't totally doubt it, but he was glaring at her for quite a while and quite intensely. Baekhyun wondered if he wanted to talk to her.

Kibum then laughed a heartly laugh, and Baekhyun chuckled uncomfortably. 

"Naeun-ah." Taemin spoke up, ignoring Kibum entirely, who didn't budge, just smiled, nonetheless. "Can I talk to you?" 

Naeun shook her head. "I am currently busy right now, Taemin-oppa..." Naeun mumbled, and Baekhyun barely heard her, with the loud clinking and clattering of the restaurant, but Taemin must've had vulture ears (are vulture ears all that good?) because he obviously heard her, if the way he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away meant that he heard her.

Kibum kept a knowing smile on his face and Jongdae spoke up.

"So, Kibum, why are you-"

"How are you two doing on your missions?" Kibum asked, out of the blue, it shocked the both of them. It was just the three of them, Eunji was still hiding in the bathroom and Taemin had dragged Naeun off somewhere. Suddenly, Kibum seemed way to familar to Baekhyun...

"Missions? What are you talking about?"

Kibum laughed, and shook his head. "Oh, I guess I will tell you that another time, ciao~" Kibum waved and walked off, whether it be out the door or to his table, Baekhyun didn't know, but he did know to keep on eye on Kibum from then on.

Taemin was kinda angry at Kibum. Of course he knew Naeun was at the restaurant, he probably got a text or something from one of the workers and just knew she was there. Not only was she one of the last people he wanted to run into, but she had cut her hair and looked very pretty.

"You know, Taemin-oppa," She spoke up, she never spoke up around certain people. She was a shy girl, and was only out-going with her friends. "I don't appreciate this. I am on a date with Jongdae, and having you take me away from that will not help-"

"I don't want to help you to date him." Taemin snarked. And he was never usually like this. Taemin was always an 'all-smiles' sort of guy, but he was quite angry. "I don't want you dating him." Taemin had lead her to the back alley, it was empty, and it was private.

"We broke up. You don't have a say anymore in what I can or cannot do." Naeun shouted, once they were outside. The alley was quite clean, dark except for the little light above the door. "You know, this is exactly why-"

"Exactly why what?" Taemin spoke louder. "I told you never to-" He huffed in frustration. "I told you to never speak of... that topic with me." He crossed his arms, almost like a child having a temper tantrum. "Yeah, and you don't have control over me! It was not my fault you did the things you did. It was not my fault that I just had to be caught in the middle of something that had people whispering things behind my back! I didn't like this lie, this facade that made you seem like the bad guy! I am not walking hand and hand with you on this, so I don't know why you can't just... Just let me be!"

Taemin growled. "Fine. I will. Look, I'm not trying to keep you from anything, I just..." Taemin sighed. "They've been digging around lately, and it's been giving me creeps. I don't want anyone knowing what happened, and that can only happen if you keep quiet or if you don't date him. I like both of them, but they are just digging in the wrong spot, okay?" She gave him a long, hard look and nodded.

"It's okay. I just needed an outting tonight," She said, carefully. "I don't think we'll start dating after this." 

"Tell Kibum I'm leaving. If I see you again..." Taemin trailed off, and walked into the alley. "I won't put you through the same thing I did. I'm sorry."

And Taemin walked into the night, and Naeun watched him. And she wished, ever so sincerely, that they could've dated without any complications and without Kim Jongin.

The evening ended with Naeun taking herself home and Baekhyun and Jongdae to take Eunji home. Baekhyun walked side by side with her, while Jongdae walked on the other side of her. Much to Baekhyun's dismay, Jongdae and Eunji had gotten along well together, and while Baekhyun wouldn't have totally minded if they didn't use one common intrest to get along.

"He can't cook! It's like he always expects me to cook or me to give him money." Jongdae remarked, and Baekhyun sulked. "I know, and to think, he's a scientist with probably more money than I do. I think he's just lazy and doesn't want to cook, or just plainly can't and never let me teach him." Eunji grumbled, and Baekhyun was sort of being ignored at the moment, but he didn't say anything because Jongdae and Eunji getting along was a good thing, sort of. 

"Yeah, he never lets me teach him, and then he whines about me not cooking."

Baekhyun was finally relieved when they had got to Eunji's apartment building. Jongdae smiled a bright smile, and Baekhyun's almost copied, though he hoped his has more affection than Jongdae's. "I'll talk to you soon, okay?" Eunji smiled, and pecked Baekhyun on the lips, and Baekhyun felt that this would do. He could do this. He could be with Eunji, and Jongdae didn't seem the least bit jealous, and if he was, he hid it well. 

"It was nice meeting you, Jongdae. I'm surprised I didn't know you before hand." Jongdae smiled and nodded, and they waved their farewells, and Jongdae and Baekhyun made their way back to their apartment.

"Tonight was fun, it's been a while since I've been on a date." Jongdae commented, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. "Yeah, you and Eunji got along well, I'm glad." Baekhyun nodded and grinned. "Not glad that it was over complaning about me," He added, and shot Jongdae a look. "But I'm glad."

"What was with Taemin? I still feel bad for spyng on them like that." Jongdae sighed, and his breath made a cloud in the air. Baekhyun chuckled. "Don't feel bad. It's for Chanyeol's own good. But this is starting to sound like some sucky drama. Where the hell is this going?"

Jongdae chewed on his lip. "What do you think is worse than cheating on someone?"

"Killing everyone they love?"

Jongdae rolled his eyes. "Seriously. Do you think... Maybe Jongin hit Taemin? After what Naeun said, Taemin's temper is what... Do you think Jongin got angry with Taemin and hit him?"

Baekhyun frowned, thinking it over. Jongin was a kind person, and he wasn't short tempered. If Jongin did hit him, it wasn't because of Taemin's temper. If Jongin did hit him, what would be the reason?

"Naeun is caught up in this somehow. She had to be actually part of this, or else she wouldn't have been part of the problem." Baekhyun sighed. "This sucks. I hate being a detective. When we lost our dog, I absolutely did not want to look for him. I hate digging for stuff."

Jongdae rolled his eyes. "I don't think we have to worry about it. So far, it seems like there is nothing we can do."

Jongdae put an arm on Baekhyun's shoulder, and Baekhyun so desperately wanted to ask why the hell Jongdae couldn't be in love with him.


	10. Cool Hot Sweet Love

With a sigh, Jongdae threw his jacket somewhere near his closet and fell back onto his bed. He was quite tired, and really just wanted to sleep more than anything. But his mind kept him awake, and that meant that he might have to drink something hot or urge himself to sleep. He wasn't one of those people that could read a book and fall asleep, no last time he did that he stayed up until 5 just to finish it. He laid there, his lamp giving a golden colour to his white ceiling. It was still and quiet, Jongdae had expected Baekhyun had already fallen asleep, since he was quite urgent to get to his bedroom once they came back. 

He stared at his golden ceiling, really just relishing in the events of the week. It was Thursday, tomorrow was to be Chanyeol and Jongin's date. Jongdae found it quite surprising how it had only been a week since he had figured out he was a spawn of Cupid. Jongdae doesn't even know if he believes it yet, but he does know that he wants to help his friends in things he doesn't know when he will ever feel. The burning sensation of love.

You awake? Jongdae called, through the night telepathy waves. This was the only indication that being a Cupid was real.

Yeah. Baekhyun answered, his mind-voice drowsy. Are you okay?

Usually Baekhyun's first reaction to when Jongdae called out to him in the night, even before they started living together, was to ask if he was alright. Jongdae wasn't an introvereted person, despite his lack of relationships. He loved human contact, whether it just be the glow of their texts or the touch of skin against skin. Jongdae craved for it, and it was why he was so quick to agree to living with Baekhyun. Baekhyun was the type who served more than wanted, he liked making sure Jongdae was okay, making sure he wasn't too cold or too hot. Jongdae remembers hearing Zitao's snort to that: 'You two are just like a couple.' It was something that Jongdae liked about Baekhyun, too caring, too loyal.

Just a bit... just thinking. Jongdae hadn't the right words to describe his emotions. He wasn't sad, but maybe he was. He wasn't angry, but maybe he was. He was just the right amount of lonely.

Before Jongdae could say anything else to Baekhyun, said man had come into Jongdae's room, still dressed, and laid beside Jongdae in Jongdae's double bed. They had a safe distance between each other, which Jongdae saw that Baekhyun tried hard to make sure, but Jongdae really didn't mind, he liked hearing his breathing, he liked just his overwhelming presence in all it's bask and glory.

"Are you lonely?" Baekhyun asked, his voice never reluctant, especially with topics like this. Jongdae merely shurgged. "Maybe."

"What should I do if you were?"

"Nothing. Just being here makes me happy enough." 

And out of the corner of is eye, he saw that Baekhyun didn't grin like he usually did, but he just did not react.

"Jongdae, I've said this before, but what if I was in love with you?"

Jongdae raised his brow. He had asked it before, and Jongdae answered with a joke. It was because Jongdae just can't take that seriously. Baekhyun being in love with him was just something he couldn't imagine. 

"I-I..." Jongdae stumbled over his words, and he bit his lip, thinking intently. "I can't imagine you ever being in love with me. It just seems so surreal... Whether it because I just plainly can't see it, or I don't want you to be in love with me. If you were... I feel like what we have now might just be ruined." Jongdae had liked these late night talks with Baekhyun, mainly because he knew he could say anything to Baekhyun. 

"What makes you think we can't work?"

Jongdae pondered.

"It's probably just the plain fact that I don't have any romantic feelings for you."

Jongin threw his clothes that he brought from the public laundry room in his apartment's basement onto his bed and fell into them. He had been very tired this week. Very worn, and very busy. He felt as if his head was going to explode. He was the type that hated keeping secrets from his best friends, well, secrets that absolutely needed to be kept, not if it were real secrets like back in school when his friend told him not to tell a soul about how he liked this girl and was planning on kissing her after school and stuff like that, those secrets were never to be told, even if they seemed silly now. They were very important to a 13-year-old. 

Jongin cuddled into his clothes, like what his dogs used to do when he left his clothes on the floor and didn't put them away, especially if they were warm. He was tempted to fall asleep right there, but the sun that fell into his room and the feeling that he was doing something later, kept him from it. He was going to a movie with Chanyeol, and he wouldn't want to fall asleep.

Suddenly, Sehun opened the door and placed a letter in front of Jongin. "Here, it's from that school." He said, and then left. That school had replied to Jongin's application. His mind suddeny started running, and he knew that he wasn't going to be going asleep anytime soon. He sat up, and opened the letter. He kept it closed, before he read it, his heart going just a bit too fast. 

He opened the letter, and the first words he saw were:

You've been accepted.

He stared at it blankly. He stood, and placed it inside his dresser, right over his olive shirt, and then started folding his clothes and placing them in his dresser, over his letter, and into his closet. He grabbed his jacket, and ignored Sehun's pestering towards the letter, and headed out the door.

It was a cold winter afternoon, the sky was completely blue, and the sun was out, but it was still freezing, it bit at Jongin's ears and his lips, he sucked in the cold and blue out clouds of his breath. He pulled out his phone, and punched in a number, bringing it to his ears.

"Hey - " Jongin started, but got cut off.

"What did the letter say?"

Jongin frowned. "How did you know I got the letter? I actually just got the letter." 

"Of course I knew. I told you to only call me today if you were getting the results, and you listened. What a good boy." Jongin rolled his eyes, cocky as ever.

"I got accepted. What about you? Did you get it today, as well?"

"Yes, I did. I have yet to open it." 

"I'll be right over, then." He said, and hung up, walking briskly to his destination. 

In this small town, there was quite a lot of snow. Jongin always enjoyed the snow, loved it when he was younger, often built snowmen or maybe snow forts. He remembers making a snow store with his friend and they both robbed it, tackling the snowmen that ran it. He loved it when he was a teenager because it was an excuse for school to be out, for him to stay inside and do his overdue homework or maybe snuggle up in front of the fire with his friends. He loved it now because he loved how it brought him memories of his childhood. This is his hometown. Jongdae lived a town over, but Jongin lived here. He knew a lot of the people here from birth, if not, his childhood.

He made it to the apartment house, and he knocked on the door, four times and then once again after two seconds. Something he's been doing since he was a kid, whenever he knocked like that, they always knew it was him.

Met with cardboard colour hair, a fuzzy sweater and blue jeans over navy slippers, Jongin made a warm smile that might just resemble hot chocolate after an hour's worth of playing hard in the snow.

"So, hyung, did you get accepted?" Jongin cocked a brow. Taemin nodded. "Come in, I'll show you." He stepped out of the way for Jongin to enter, who shrugged off his jacket and took his shoes off.

Taemin's apartment was a place that smelled like a cinnamony pine, to Jongin, that smelled like home, familar in his nose that Jongin remembers smelled after a long day with school, coming to Taemin's apartment and watching movies together. 

He plopped onto his green couch that Soojung often labelled as a gross 90's couch, whenever she came by and would play video games against Jongin on Taemin's Playstation, or would give her own commentary when Jongin would play single player games, and that was because he played the single-player games, immediately not giving her a chance to play.

Taemin retreated from the room, into the kitchen and came back with the letter, dropping it in Jongin's lap and sitting on the opposite side of him on the couch. Jongin opened it, and raised his brows.

You have been accepted.

"You're... accepeted?" He said, a bit breathless. Taemin was going, well, he definitely was able to go. Jongin wasn't so sure if he was going, but he knew he was able to go. "Yeah. What about you?"

"I've been accepted, as well..."

"Are you going?"

"I..." Jongin stopped, thinking it over. 

"I am."

Baekhyun believes that if he was bigger, and obviously wasn't a physicist, he would be a football coach. Not that size really matters, but it helps. A baseball coach would be cool too though...

Jongdae snapped his fingers in front of Baekhyun's face. "Pay attention. I need another set of eyes to watch out for Chanyeol." Hiding behind some sort of pillar, Baekhyun rolled his eyes. They were outside the theatre, Jongdae was chewing on fuzzy peaches that he bought from the gas station a street over and Baekhyun was trying to hurry him because Jongdae didn't have a purse and they couldn't take it in. So Jongdae briskly finished them, and Baekhyun stole some from time to time, not that Jongdae minded.

Once a tall guy with huge ears came in sight, side by side another guy with dark skin and thick lips, they knew it was them... Unless it wasn't, but it was unlikely.

Nearly jogging over, Jongdae had stuffed at least five of fuzzy peaches in his mouth, they stood behind Chanyeol and Jongin at the ticket booth.

"WOW." Baekhyun said really loud, fake surprise in his voice, Jongdae elbowed his ribs. Baekhyun suddenly felt very short next to Jongin and Chanyeol. "What a surprise seeing you guys here!" He chuckled nervously, he was always bad at acting, maybe he should've taken classes.

Yeah, if you took classes Jongin wouldn't be looking at you like you're stupid.

And Chanyeol wouldn't be steaming out his ears?

Jongdae scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "What a surprise, really! I didn't know you two would be here, what are the odds?"

You're not that much better at acting.

I'm better than you.

Chanyeol glared at both of them, and Jongin looked totally oblivious to everything that was going on, he had a warm smile on his face. "Yeah, really! What are you guys going to go see?" Jongin asked, raising his brows. Baekhyun and Jongdae noth stopped for a moment, glancing sideways at each other. "Candy Crush... Movie?" Baekhyun guessed, and Chanyeol facepalmed. 

"Really? We're seeing that too!" Jongin was so oblivious, Baekhyun wanted to laugh. "Wow, Baekhyun, Jongdae, I wonder why you're here after I told you I was coming here tonight, hmm?" Chanyeol hummed, and they both chuckled. This wasn't going to well on their part, but alas, they were saved by the line because it was Chanyeol and Jongin's turn. Baekhyun puffed his cheeks with a sigh, and Jongdae frowned. 

He's really angry, isn't he?

Yeah, so what? He's always angry with us.

Maybe we shouldn't have come.

Jongdae, this was your idea. Take responsiblity.

I dunno I -

"Next!" The lady a the ticket booth shouted, and Chanyeol pushed Jongin by the shoulders, steering him away from Baekhyun and Jongdae. Jongdae stared at the two of them, and Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"Two tickets for that Candy movie."

"20,000 won."

Baekhyun looked to Jongdae again, who hadn't come back to Earth, Baekhyun smirked and pulled out his wallet, handing the lady a two 10,000 won bills, and took the tickets, put an arm around Jongdae's shoulders and steered him away from the booth. Baekhyun got the heebie-jeebies from that lady, she looked like she was about to eat your soul at any moment. She also had really gross nails.

Jongdae stared at Baekhyun, who gave him his ticket. "Think of it as a treat from me." Baekhyun flashed a grin, and Jongdae mimicked it. "It's a date? I never took you as the wine and dine kinda guy."

"If popcorn and a shitty movie is wining and dining, then I'm a pro." Baekhyun dropped his hand as they walked over to the treat table, ordering a popcorn between themselves and two separate drinks, behind them, Baekhyun heard a whistle.

"What a surprise seeing you two here." It was Minseok, he was accompanied by Luhan and Kyungsoo. They had all had popcorn in their hands, and from seeing the ticket that was poking out of Luhan's pocket, they were going to see an action movie that Baekhyun could care less about. Minseok had a sly smirk on his face, and Luhan was oblivious as ever, and Kyungsoo seemed like he didn't want to be within a mile of this area, probably because Baekhyun was there. Oh well. "Oh, hey, hyung." Jongdae smiled, and Luhan smiled back. "What are you guys going to see?"

"Candy Crash I think."

"I think it's Candy Smash...?" Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the tickets. "Oh, no. Candy Crush." 

"You're going to see a movie that you don't even remember the name too?" Kyungsoo raised a brow, and that was obviously directed towards Baekhyun, who cowered away. "Yeah, we're stalking Chanyeol and Jongin. They're on a date." Baekhyun smiled, and he felt so smart. He was the first (well, other than Jongdae) to know about Chanyeol and Jongin's date.

"Oh yeah, I was there when Jongin asked. It was awkward." Kyungsoo shrugged, and Baekhyun deflated. "That's cute. I always saw them as a couple. Well, I actually thought Taemin and Jongin were cuter, and at the time I actually thought Jongdae and Chanyeol were cute." Luhan chuckled, sipping at his blue slushie.

Baekhyun frowned. "Jongdae and... Chanyeol?"

"Yeah. They've been friends way longer than you and Jongdae have. Especially how they met, that was kinda a start of a chick flick if you ask me." 

"Or a shitty fanfic." Minseok added, and Baekhyun shot arrows at the eldest.

"I didn't ask you, Luhan. And besides, Jongdae is with me and Chanyeol is with Jongin."

"Oh, with you with you?" Luhan looked actually surprised, and Baekhyun remembered that Luhan knew about his crush on Jongdae, and his fear of Jongdae and Chanyeol. What an asshole. Minseok smirked, his lips around the red straw of his drink. Kyungsoo seemed very disinterested. "No, no." Jongdae declined, pretty quickly. He gave a light chuckle, and Baekhyun looked at him questionably. "We're just out together, watching a movie. We used to do this every Wednesday, remember? So, we better get going. Don't want to miss those awesome previews! Bye!"

Jongdae grabbed Baekhyun's shoulders with his two hands and pushed him to the theatre, and Baekhyun had to use his heels to stop Jongdae from nearly pushing him over. "Gosh, that was awkward." Jongdae stopped outside of their theatre. Baekhyun sighed. "What a-holes." He mumbled. "Are you ready for the movie?" He turned his attention back to the younger. Jongdae nodded. "Let's go."

"Do you really think previews are awesome?"

Jongdae laughed. "No, of course not." 

-

Chanyeol officially hated Jongdae and Baekhyun. Seriously, what were they thinking? He decided he would trust them once and then they decide they will come and stalk him. Not cool.

Even so, Chanyeol was having a great time. He spent the entire day stressing over everything, his hair, his clothes, what he was going to do and say, he probably would've died if it wasn't for Kris. But that is only because Chanyeol constantly wanted to kill him.

"What do you think of this shirt?" Chanyeol held up a shirt in front of his body, the older sitting on the edge of Chanyeol's bed inside his apartment. Kris shrugged. "I dunno, it makes you look like a dalmatian." Chanyeol pouted, but it was true. It was white with black spots. It was his favourite shirt.

"Fine, what about this one?" Chanyeol flashed a light green one, and Kris frowned. "It looks... Hey, I think my girlfriend has one like that."

"Are you saying it's feminine?" Chanyeol raised a brow.

"Yeah." Kris nodded, leaning back, pressing his hands into the mattress. "You could've just said that." Chanyeol rolled his eyes. "You don't even have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I do."

"I don't count Jessica as a girlfriend. Doesn't she have a girlfriend?"

"No," Kris shook his head, as cool as ever with his stupid English. "She's dating me. Get with it." 

Chanyeol ended up wearing a blue shirt, in which Kris had to make a complete mess of Chanyeol's room before finding one Chanyeol only wore for his graduation and hasn't worn since, mainly because it didn't fit, and Chanyeol kicked him out, and picked out the blue one.

"I'm excited. When I saw the trailer, I thought it looked really cool." Jongin snuggled into his seat, popcorn in hand. Chanyeol nodded. "I don't remember seeing the trailer, but when you told me, I thought it sounded good." He smiled, a bright one, and it instantly went away once he heard the shuffling behind him, knowing who it was.

"Wow! I am so happy. I heard the director and main actor was Ryan Higa? How do you direct and act at the same time? A legend, he is." Jongdae exclaimed, obviously talking to both Baekhyun and the two of them. Chanyeol groaned internally. "Yeah, isn't it hard? I mean, I'm no director... or an actor, but it seems hard. Hell, I can barely lie!" Baekhyun laughed, well, maybe they weren't talking to Jongin and Chanyeol, but they surely were talking very loud. Too loud to seem natural. 

"You can say that again." Chanyeol mumbled, resting his cheek on his closed fist. The movie started, and Jongdae and Baekhyun silenced, but Chanyeol knew they weren't paying attention to the movie, but instead to the couple in front of them. Chanyeol tried his best to focus on the movie, but he was actually way too ticked off of his friends behind him to pay attention.

Jongin seemed to be enjoying it, laughed his glorious and cute laugh at every joke, and just... plainly loved every bit of it. Chanyeol felt happy, even though Jongin was the one who invited him and chose the movie, he wasn't proud of himself that he made Jongin feel this happy, but just that he got to see it with his own eyes. Seeing Jongin as happy as this was not rare, but a sight to see.

By the time the movie ended, Chanyeol looked back and saw his two best friends gone, and had sighed. Finally.

"So, how'd you like the movie?" Jongin asked, still seated even though the houselights brightened and people were exiting. Chanyeol smiled and nodded. "I really liked it. It had a nice ending, strong plot structure... Much better than this fanfic."

Jongin laughed and shook his head. "Nice choice of words. Did you ace literature in school?"

"Um, no. But I did do awesome in science."

"Of course you did," Jongin chuckled, and stood. "Rock freak." He added and lead Chanyeol out of the theatre.

They walked out, and was immediately met by the fantastic duo, Baekhyun and Jongdae. Chanyeol nearly strangled them there.

"Sorry we had to leave early, we ran out of popcorn near the end, and the line was so long..." Jongdae said, and Jongin nodded. This wasn't a double date, Chanyeol wanted to add. "That's fine." Jongin smiled, and the four of them walked out of the theatre.

"Hey, Jongdae-hyung?" Jongin turned to his cousin, who was walking silently on Baekhyun's left flank. "Yes, Jongin?" He raised his brows, looking past Baekhyun and Chanyeol. "Can you walk me home? I have something for you at my apartment." Jongin asked, and Jongdae cocked a brow. Chanyeol really wanted to take Jongin home and maybe kiss him good night, but no, obviously whatever he had for Jongdae was slightly important. Oh well.

"Um, sure. I'll see you back at the apartment, okay?" He turned to Baekhyun, who nodded. "Okay, Yeol, I'll take you home, I guess." Baekhyun sighed, as if he didn't want to.

"Okay... I had fun, Jongin. I hope we can do this again." Chanyeol flashed a bright smile, and Jongin returned it with a small one, almost sad. Chanyeol frowned in confusion. "Yeah... I'll call you, okay?" Jongin looked right into Chanyeol's eyes, and Chanyeol grinned again, hiding his frown.

And with that, Baekhyun lead Chanyeol away, who watched Jongdae and Jongin leave.

-

Jongdae was a bit curious as to what Jongin had for him. It's not like Jongin never gave him presents, but it was nice when he did. It also was nowhere near his birthday, it was actually closer to Jongin's birthday... Very close, in a few days. Jongdae just remembered, why was Jongin giving Jongdae a present?

"I bet your wondering why I asked you to walk me home." Jongin said, looking fowards with his hands in the pockets of his jacket, his breath showing in the air. Jongdae nodded. "Yeah... I am."

Jongin smiled. "Would you say we're close?" Jongin didn't look at Jongdae, his gaze was in front of him, but Jongdae looked straight at him. What kind of question was that? "Um, maybe. You'd rather hang out with my friends than me... We were close when we were younger." Jongdae looked forward, chuckling softly. "But not so much now." 

Jongin shrugged. "I don't think we can improve that. We just aren't... as close as we could be, right?" Jongdae nodded, wondering where Jongin was going with this.

"What's your point?"

"As your younger cousin, I have decided to tell you something, something quite big, before I told anyone else... Sort of."

"What do you mean by sort of?"

Jongin shrugged. "I told someone else first, but are involved in the matter." Jongin explained, and Jongdae just wished he'd get to whatever he wanted to tell him! He was dying wanting to know.

Hyperbole.

Shut up.

"Well, before break, I had applied towards a school on dancing. I sent them a video of me dancing, and had waited their approval. This morning I got the letter and... I was accepted." Jongin didn't seem happy about it, however. Jongdae thought that was joyous news! Jongin was a great pharmacist, but he was an even greater dancer. This school was probably in Seoul, though he'd never heard of a 'dancing school', it was probably a performing arts school. Either way, it sounded amazing.

"Wow, Jongin! That's amazing!" Jongdae smiled, putting his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "This is what you've been dreaming about ever since you saw Nutcracker! You would never shut up about it... And now you're doing it!" 

Jongin nodded. He seemed reluctant, almost uncomfortable. Jongdae was thinking that there was a 'but' to it.

Him or what? 

Him or what, what?

'Him or' what?

I have no idea what you are talking about.

You said 'him or'. Him or what?

No, you idiot. I said 'but'.

Oh. I see.

Jongdae mentally rolled his eyes. Baekhyun was such an ass.

"The school... well, it's in Germany."

Germany?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is the last chapter. if you read this idk what kind of soldier you are but you are VERY STRONG. thank u for reading bestie


End file.
